Smitchie una historia de amor
by 1toquedecerezas-smitchie
Summary: Despues de un triste rompimiento, Mitchie trata de dejar a Shane en el pasado, pero una serie de eventos hacen que eso parezca imposible,¿Será el final de Smitchie?. Mi primer fic. Smitchie y Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Camprock y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney channel.

Smitchie una historia de amor.

Capitulo 1

La fría realidad.

Era una mañana lluviosa, y había neblina en toda la ciudad, el sol comenzaba asomarse, una chica de estatura media, de piel clara y un hermoso cabello castaño lacio, se encontraba tocando el timbre de la casa de su mejor amiga. La jovencita se encontraba temblando, parecía ser que era por el día tan frío que comenzaba o talvez era por otra razón, mientras esperaba a que abrieran la puerta su mirada se quedo perdida viendo las hermosas flores del extenso jardín, estaba tan absorta que no escucho cuando abrieron a puerta.

-Hola- dijo un joven alto, de cabello castaño obscuro y tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes, tardo unos segundos en reconocer a la chica que estaba parada frente a el.

- ¡Mitchie! - y dicho esto toco el hombro de la castaña, y pudo percibir como temblaba, ella volteo, y el pudo observar que sus hermosos ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar.

-Juustiin, busco a Alex- apenas pudo articular esas palabras, que salieron como un suspiro.

-Si, ¿Que te pasó? estas temblando- dicho esto se quito su sudadera y la coloco sobre los hombros de la chica y la abrazo, entraron a la casa- ¿Estas bien? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo.-

Al escuchar esas palabras Mitchie se aferro a el y se soltó llorando, trataba de contener sus sollozos, que transmitían tanto dolor que al escucharla se te partía el corazón.

-¿Por qué?, me hizo eso…, pensé que esta vez iba a ser diferente…- pensaba en voz alta sollozando.

-Mitchie, no te contengas desahógate, solo te digo, que ningún hombre merece las lagrimas de un dama, y menos una tan hermosa y especial como tu.-

Mitchie se comenzó a tranquilizar, hasta que se quedo dormida recargada en su hombro, Justin le aviso a su hermana Alex, el estado en el que había llegado Mitchie, y después subió a la castaña al cuarto de Alex. Justin era un gran amigo de Mitchie, ya que conocía a los tres hermanos desde los 7 años.

Alex cancelo todas las actividades de ese día, ya que el estado de su amiga era lo que mas le preocupaba, -"Que era lo que le había pasado,- pensaba Alex- si en la fiesta de la noche anterior estaba muy alegre, incluso después de ver a su exnovio Shane, que llevaban de haber terminado un mes, algo que los fans, la prensa incluso yo no me lo esperaba, esperen un momento, ¡Shanee! Si yo creo que el fue el culpable."-

Mitchie se encontraba sentada mirando atreves de la ventana, observando ese día soleado, su pelo caía con gracia en sus hombros, y soltó un suspiro.

-Te ves tan hermosa, Te amo mi vida…- se sentó junto a ella y le dio una taza de capuchino.

-Y yo a ti Shane- y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

Mitchie comenzó a despertar, al sentir que alguien le acariciaba a la frente, abrió los ojos con la esperanza de toparse con los de Shane y volvió a la cruda realidad, enfrente de ella se encontraba Alex Russo, y se abrazo a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello, su amiga le palmeo la espalda cariñosamente para reconfortarla.

-Te hice un desayuno continental- y pozo sobre en su regazo una bandeja.

-En serio ¿Tu? – Dirigiéndole una mirada suspicaz- si tu y la cocina son como el agua y el aceite.-

-Ay… pero que bien me conoces jeje, la verdad Justin me ayudo, pero solo un poco- su amiga no dejaba de mirar con cara de no lo creo.

-Aay aja- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Bueno yo le ayude un poco, satisfecha, M.- tomo un pedazo de fruta y se lo dio Mitchie.

-Sip, A- y comenzó a comer el delicioso desayuno a fuerzas ya que no tenía apetito, pero sabia que para no preocupar a Alex tenía que comer.

Al terminar el desayuno, Alex tomo la bandeja y la dejo en el buró. Y decido tantear el terreno de manera sutil con respecto al tema de lo que había pasado a su mejor amiga, algo muy difícil para ella ya que suele ser muy directa.

-M, Justin me platico… el estado en que llegaste, y que hablaste de que alguien te hizo algo, ¿me quieres contar? ¿O todavía es muy pronto?-

Mitchie suspiro resignada, respiro profundo para tomar valor y contarle todo a su querida amiga, ya que la manera mas eficaz de superar las tristezas es hablándolas.

-Ayer en la fiesta, después de que llego Tayler, y tu te fuiste con el a bailar, Shane se acerco a mí, y venia algo pasado de copas y yo también, aunque un poco menos…

Flash Back

-¡Mitchie!, Hola ¿Cómo estas?- Se acerco Shane y se sentó a lado de ella.

La castaña estaba perpleja y solo pudo articular- Bien.- y se levanto, pero Shane la tomo del brazo, y con suavidad la volteo hacia el, y le susurro al oído.

-Dame una última oportunidad, y déjame hablar, - ella intento alejarse de él- por favor.- y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, al sentir el contacto ella sintió como su piel se erizaba, y sentía que se iba a derretir al contacto, respiro para poder tranquilizarse antes de hablar.

-Esta bien, pero aquí no, hay muchos periodistas- dijo mientras se separa con delicadeza del agarre.

Salieron por separado para que nadie los notara y fueron a casa de Mitchie, para poder platicar libremente, Shane se cubrió la cara para que no lo reconocieran.

-Mitch, yo quería pedirte perdón, yo te amo, eres una mujer única.-

-Pedirme perdón ¿Por qué?, por haberme dejado, por decir que no estabas seguro de lo que sentías,- comenzó a alzar la voz y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. - por destrozarme el corazón, al decirme que estabas confundido.- Ya no pudo contener su sollozos y empezó a llorar. Shane detestaba ver triste a Mitchie, y no se podía perdonar que por su culpa estuviera así, entonces decidió abrazarla.

-¡Suéltame!– grito dándole leves golpes en el pecho- no se por que accedí, si vienes muy tomado, mañana ni te acordaras.-

-¡No Mitchie! Estoy completamente cuerdo, esto lo llevo pensando días, solo que no tenia el valor de verte a la cara y de soporta que me rechazaras- al decir esto la beso, Mitchie intento deshacer ese beso pero al final se rindió ante sus deseos, en ese beso se trasmitieron todo lo que se amaban. Shane se separo un poco le dijo- perdóname.-

-Si, pero es la ultima vez- ella estaba librando una batalla interna, entre perdonarlo o no, y su cerebro había decido que no pero, su corazón, su boca y sus impulsos dijeron lo contrario. Al decir esto ambos comenzaron a profundizar el beso y comenzó a subir el tono, hasta que sus cuerpos se fusionaron formando uno solo, y se amaron como varias veces en el pasado lo habían hecho.

En la madrugada, un celular empezó a sonar "you belong with me" Shane se despertó, y con suavidad retiro a Mitchie de su pecho, tomo su celular.

"Espero te hayas divertido, tqm, jaja sigo despierta x q me inspiraste una canción, sigue soñando xoxoxo" y callo en la fría realidad.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar sus cosas, pero en ese momento Mitchie se despertó.

-No te vayas, ni estés pensando en irte, porque hay dos clases de hombres los que se van antes del amanecer y los que se quedan y acurrucan hasta la mañana, si haces lo primero no me volverás a ver- dijo con suavidad y le sonrío, levanto las sabanas de un lado- así que ven aquí a mi lado- Shane obedeció, fue a su lado y se acostó, pero en cuanto ella se volvió a quedar dormida, el tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Cuando Mitchie se levanto, estiro su brazo para tocar a Shane pero no lo encontró, llamó a Shane varias veces, esperando que solo estuviera en alguna parte del departamento, pero no recibió respuesta, así que se enredó entre las colchas y comenzó a llorar, después tomo algo de ropa y salio de su casa sin rumbo, hasta que su subconsciente la dirigió a casa de Alex.

Fin del Flash Back

Mitchie estaba llorando en el regazo de Alex.

-¿Como pude ser tan tonta?... snif, snif, Y caer en su juego… solo poor quee mee habloo boonitoo.-

-Ay Mitch, no debí dejarte sola, pero no llores, ese batracio no vale la pena.

-¿batracio? – y soltó una pequeña sonrisa y Alex soltó una gran carcajada.

Así estuvieron todo el día hasta que Mitchie se tranquilizo, y decidieron pasar un día solo de chicas, la castaña llamó a Caitleen para invitarla pero ella se encontraba de viaje y regresaba en unos días, así que las dos amigas se fueron de compras, a hacer ejercicio y luego al spa.

Cuando Justin llego a casa las encontró jugando videojuegos, después de un rato Mitchie obligo a Alex a que saliera con Tayler, aunque tardo mucho en convencerla.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Yo me voy a mi casa.

-No Mitch, eso es lo que no quiero que te quedes sola-dicho esto miro a su hermano.-

-Que date ha cenar y después te llevo a tu casa, ¿te parece?- comentó Justin.

-Por fis,- dijo Alex y puso una carita de cachorro.

-Ok- accedió Mitchie.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, Justin hacia reír a Mitchie todo el tiempo, además estuvieron recordando cosas de su niñez.

-Nunca olvidare el día que hicimos el velorio de la cucaracha, y que le pusimos velas a la caja de cerillos, jajaja.

-Lo mejor fue cuando Alex se acerco a la caja y su cabello se prendió en llamas, jajaja, después de todas las bromas que nos había hecho, algo gracioso le tenía que pasar, solo que fue sin querer... Aunque fue tu idea,- los ojos de Mitchie se humedecieron de tanto reír, al tranquilizarse miro por la ventana.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, ya esta obscureciendo.-

-Que te parece si vamos al cine, me recomendaron la película 2012, y yo se que te gustan este tipo de películas.- Comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

-Vamos, pero basta de cosquillas.-

Cuando salieron del cine, se dirigieron al puesto de revistas, ya que Justin quería comprar la revista el economista, pues el es un empresario prodigio y exitoso, tiene mucho talento para conseguir inversiones que le dan muchos frutos, mientras el pagaba Mitchie estaba viendo un puesto de revistas y su mirada se quedo perdida en una.

-Mitch listo, vámonos- en ese momento se percato que Mitchie, estaba paralizada, unas lagrimas silenciosas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, pudo observar que era lo que le había causado ese impacto.

REVISTA COTILLEO Tabitha Sweet, declaro, "Si, es verdad que Shane Gray y yo estamos saliendo…"

Fin del capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Ya llevo algo de tiempo con este fic. pero por fin lo subí…

Cuídense.

ooo


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

Disclaimer Camprock y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney channel.

Smitchie una historia de amor.

Capitulo 2

Sentimientos encontrados.

-¡No puede ser cierto! – Dijo con un deje de voz y tomo la revista Justin la tomo por la cintura, la abrazo y le susurro- vámonos peque, tranquila.-

-SI, pero antes la comprare- lo miro suplicante- por favor- El ojiverde asintió, y no dejo de abrazarla, ella se aferro a el, estaban tan absortos en ellos mismos que no se percataron que alguien los miraba de lejos sin dejar de tomarles fotos.

Al verla decaída de nuevo, decidió llevarla a su casa, le preparo una taza de chocolate que tanto le gusta a Mitchie, se sentó junto a ella, y la acompaño en silencio, mientras ella leía la nota completa de la revista, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Justin. Mitchie valoro mucho que su amigo la acompañara en silencio, eso la ayudo a reflexionar, y después de derramar unas cuantas lagrimas en silencio, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, hasta que llego Alex y levanto a su hermano, quien subió a Mitchie al cuarto de Alex mientras le explicaba todo lo que había ocurrido en el centro comercial.

Mitchie abrió lo ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

-Nena quieres que cancelemos la filmación de mañana si quieres decimos que estas enferma, me preocupa tu estado, y me voy a quedar contigo- le dijo al oído a su amiga.

-Gracias, pero no A, tengo que ser profesional, además mañana grabas tu nuevo sencillo, el cual esta padrísimo, de verdad amiga estaré bien, estoy bien- se corrigió y le brindo una calida sonrisa- además no puedo retrasar la filmación ni un solo día.- No necesitaron decirse nada mas, se conocían también que solo basto una mirada para transmitirse lo que sentían, Alex entendió que Mitchie estaba siendo sincera, y que estaría bien.

Al día siguiente los tres continuaron con sus actividades diarias, Justin se fue a su oficina, Alex al estudio para grabar su nuevo sencillo, y Mitchie se fue a las locaciones donde estaba grabando la película Luna nueva, donde actuaba con el novio de Alex y en la cual ella tenía el papel de Bella. Tal vez tuvo suerte de que ese día hicieran escenas tristes, las cuales le quedaron perfectas, y conmovió a varias personas del set, o solo era un capricho del destino. Ese mismo día apareció en una revista de chismes y blogs en Internet fotos de ella con Justin abrazados, diciendo que eran novios, Mitchie ignoro los rumores que circularon por todo Hollywood relacionados con ese tema, ella no le dio importancia. Pero a Shane no le causo ninguna gracia ver esas fotos.

A los tres días Mitchie se comunico con Caitlyn y quedaron de verse el domingo, los días transcurrieron lentos y tranquilos para todos menos para Mitchie, ya que esos días seguía cabizbaja y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal físicamente, se sentía cansada y le daba mucho sueño, aun así continuaba en la filmación de luna nueva, aunque dentro de unas semanas tenia salir de la ciudad para grabar en locaciones de bosque.

-Siempre llegando tarde Cait- soltó Mitchie, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-Perdón, pero es que se me fue el tiempo volando, haciendo los arreglos de unas canciones… - fue interrumpida por el mesero que les tomo la orden- un café americano y un capucchino de caramelo verdad- dijo mientras miraba a Mitchie y esta a asintió.

Estuvieron platicando de trivialidades, de las fotos de Mitchie y Justin abrazados, entre otras cosas, hasta que pidieron su segunda orden.

-Tengo que platicarte algo que paso en la fiesta, pero no digas nada hasta que acabe por favor.- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga, Caitlyn acepto y escucho todo el relato de la fiesta lo que había sucedido entre Shane y ella, y como después se entero de la relación que tenia con Tabitha Sweet.

Caitlyn estaba enojadísima por la actitud de Shane como se atrevió a hacerle eso a su mejor amiga sin duda alguna tenia que hacer algo, en ese momento entendió el comportamiento que Shane había tenido unos días atrás.

FLASH BACK

Ella se encontraba en la casa de Conect3 esperando a Nate.

-Hi Cait, ¿Cómo estas?- dijo Shane sin muchos ánimos.

-Super, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo con Tabitha?- contesto Caitlyn muy interesada.

-Termine con ella el sábado,- Shane se sentía como basura por haber traicionado la confianza de ambas, Cait quería saber más sobre el asunto pero el no la dejó hablar.

-¿Has visto a Mitchie?- dijo intentando esconder el interés que tenia mientras se sentaba a lado de ella, pero no funciono por que la rubia se había percatado del interesado que sonaba.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo alzando una ceja.

- Por nada - dijo mientras se ponía sus audífonos- será mejor que hable con Mitchie, y pedirle perdón.- pensó el pelinegro, dejando a Caithlyn intrigada.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"Así que por eso estaba tan interesado el martes en Mitch," se quedo pensando.

-¡Como pudo hacerte eso! ¡Aah pero se las va a ver conmigo! -Dijo protectivamente, después miro la cara de desconcierto que tenia Mitch, y se tranquilizo- ¿Y Como estas? – comento muy preocupada.

-Pues decepcionada, pero sobreviviré- y tomo la mano de su amiga, para que supiera que estaría bien, Caitlyn le transmitió su apoyo con un apretón de manos- ayer me estuvo marcando todo el día y mandando mensajes, hasta que me canse y lo apague. Al anochecer tocaron la puerta de mi casa, era él, al principio no le abrí…

Flash Back

Puedes dejar de llamarme y mandarme mensajes, ya me canse.-

Por favor déjame hablar- al escuchar esto, Mitchie abrió la puerta de golpe, lo que desconcertó a Shane.

Como te atreves a pedirme algo después de lo que me hiciste la semana pasada, con que cara vienes a decirme eso, te lo advertí, que si te ibas no volverías a saber nada de mi, y y ni si quiera lo había dicho en serio, estaba jugando, ooh pero claro que lo voy a cumplir, Shane, no vuelvas a buscarme o tratar de contactarme por que no te voy a contestar, te dije que sería la ultima oportunidad que te daba.

Perdóname…

Que te perdone, eso puede que te lo perdone y lo de Tabitha o me lo vas a negar- Shane se quedo callado y negó- sabes como me sentí al día siguiente y enterarme que andabas con Tabitha… ¡Vete con ella! Déjame en paz no quiero saber nada de ti.- dijo con firmeza.

Termine con ella esa mañana, no se merecían lo que les hice, pero no lo hice con esa intención, es solo que tenía la oportunidad de hablar contigo, en ningún momento deje de pensar en ti y cuando te ví llegar a la fiesta, se me olvido todo lo demás, se que eso no es justificación, lo siento… Todo lo que te dije ese día era verdad, yo te amo- al decir esto los ojos de Mitchie se humedecieron.

Ya no te creo- Dijo Mitchie con sinceridad.

Tienes razón en todo lo que me has dicho, pero es verdad que te amo, no te puedo obligar a que me perdones. Terminar contigo fue el peor error que he cometido. No te puedo exigir que me dejes entrar de nuevo en tu vida, solo quiero que sepas que te amo, ¡Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario! Haré todo lo que me pidas para que me perdones- al decir esto intento tocar la mano que Mitchie tenía apoyada en la puerta y ella retrocedió un paso.

No se si pueda perdonarte, y hasta que lo haga no quiero que me vuelvas a buscar, eso es lo único que te pido.-

Está bien, Mitchie. Cuídate, en verdad lo siento.-

Mitchie cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella- ¡No voy a llorar! ¡No voy a llorar!- se repetía a si misma tratando de convencerse- Todo va estar bien- al decir esto comenzó a llorar en silencio y se fue lentamente a su recamara a recostarse. Shane estaba devastado, el había planeado terminar con Tabitha para volver con Mitchie ya que no tenia caso engañarse sobre los sentimientos que tiene hacia Mitchie, pero en el momento que la vio no pudo controlar sus impulsos y fue a hablarle sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Fin del Flash Back.

- Vaya- dijo Caitlyn sorprendida, no sabía que decir – ¿Vas a hacer algo?-

- No, ya hice todo, nuestro trato solo será cordial, hola y adiós, ya que tenemos el mismo circulo de amigos, es inevitable que nos topemos y no quiero que ustedes tenga que tomar bandos... Hablar con el, me permitió cerrar esa relación, pero aun me siento herida, por ello no puedo hablar con el, le hablare hasta que este lista,- la rubia la miró- Caitlyn voy a estar bien.

- Eso espero. Sabes que cuentas conmigo, te amo y no me gusta verte triste.- y le dio un abrazo fuerte a Mitchie.

El vocalista principal de Conect3 llevaba varias semanas ausente, sus hermanos estaban muy preocupados por el estado de Shane, desde que había terminado con Mitchie se le borro la sonrisa del rostro, después se le ocurrió andar con una cantautor, talvez pensaba encontrar la felicidad en ella, o cualquiera que fuera la razón, así que no duraron mucho, ellos pensaron que al terminar esa relación iba a estar aliviado o un poco más alegre, pero fue un rotundo fracaso ya que su estado de animo había empeorado.

Shane se encontraba en el estudio de su nueva casa la había adquirido unos meses atrás, era una mansión enorme rodeada por un amplio jardín con fuentes, los cuartos eran grandes y con acabados muy finos, aun cuando estaba llena de muebles y cajas, se sentía vacía, como él, estaba solo e incompleto.

Shane escribía la cuarta canción en 3 semanas que había hecho para Mitchie en el estudio, últimamente era lo único que hacia, al terminarla se dejo caer de espalda sobre la afelpada alfombra, en ese momento entro Caitlyn, el la miro, su rostro se mostraba frío y su mirada distante, alzo una ceja, entro en silencio y se sentó a lado de Shane, guardo silencio esperando a que su amigo hablara.

¡Lo arruine! –dijo debatido- Por el tono en el que me contestaste hoy, me imagino que ya sabes lo que paso entre Mitchie y yo- ella asintió, el suspiro resignado - Se que me porte como un idiota- hizo una pausa y se sentó- Lo arruine todo.- soltó un supiro.

Si, metiste las cuatro.-

Hey.- él se volvió a dejar caer de espaldas.

Oh vamos, tampoco te pongas así, es la verdad, además sabes que no me gusta tomar partido- el la miro con incredulidad- bueno talvez me inclino mas hacia un lado, pero solo un poco, y antes de eso escucho las dos versiones de la historia, cuéntame, por eso me llamaste, no te voy a juzgar- dicho esto le dirigió una sonrisa. Él le platico lo deprimido que estaba desde que termino con Mitchie un mes atrás, no había vuelto a ser el mismo, después de un semana sin verla, el comenzó a estar cabizbajo, le dijo lo mucho que la extrañaba, hizo una pausa.

Si, lo se, ese mes estuviste muy triste, pero hay algo que no encaja, ¿por que terminaste con ella? Dijiste que fue por que estabas confundido, que no estabas seguro que la amabas, pero yo no te creí ese cuento, por que se nota en la forma que la miras y por el estado en que estas que la amas.

Tienes razón en todo, no fue esa la causa por la que termine con ella- calló unos segundos- fue por miedo- Caitlyn no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Tu tenias miedo… de que.-

Miedo de dar el siguiente paso, nuestra relación era perfecta lo siguiente que debía hacer, era casarme.

Entiendo que tengas miedo al matrimonio, digo es un compromiso muy fuerte y son muy jovenes, pero que te llevo a pensar en ello- El suspiro resignado.

Una semana antes de terminar con Mitchie, fui a beber con mis amigos, ya sabes los 4 con los que me junto siempre que no salgo con mis hermanos- ella asintió, si mal no recordaba eran Chad, Mike, Dustin y Leon- y Chad nos contó que le iba a pedir matrimonio a su novia, todos lo felicitamos, pero después todos comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que implicaba casarse, lo estaban espantando, y después dijeron que yo ya debería casarme con Mitchie, y ahí había quedado, me lo estaban diciendo de broma, pero no me hizo reír, escuchar eso me dejo pensando, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue Mitchie, y lo demás ya lo sabes, a la siguiente semana terminamos, ese tiempo estuve pensando que haría con mi vida, reflexione lo que quería tener en mi vida, y lo único que quería era a Mitchie, así que la fui a buscar, hablamos pero no quiso regresar conmigo, dijo que no era un juguete, después en un momento de locura me hice novio de Tabitha, siempre había sido una amiga, pero en esas fechas nos hicimos más cercanos y un día nos besamos…

FLASH BACK

Tabitha abrió poco a poco sus ojos después de haberse besado con Shane y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué somos?- dijo sin tapujos.

- eh-él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué somos? porque no soy una chica que tiene amigos con derecho.- El se quedo helado, Tabitha era una chica muy sensible y romántica, así que Shane dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Novios…- ella lo abrazo alegre y le dio un beso de pico en los labios.

- ¿Qué acabo de hacer?- pensó el cantante.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Caitlyn solo pudo negar con la cabeza, y Shane continuo hablando, sobre su relación con Tabitha, la cual era muy superficial, y solo llevaba una semana con ella, y había decidido que ya iba a terminarla, pero no tenía previsto que esa noche se iba a topar con la chica de sus sueños.

Se me borro el casete Cait, cosa que se me estaba haciendo costumbre, al verla en la fiesta no dude en acercarme, y hablar con ella, iba algo pasado de copas, y le dije, todo lo que ya te contó, que la amaba que me diera otra oportunidad … pero en la madrugada me llego un mensaje de Tabitha y caí en la realidad, de todo lo que mis impulsos ocasionaron, no tenía cara para mirar a Mitchie… ni a Tabi a los ojos, me convertí en lo que más detesto, un patán,- dio un golpe de frustración al suelo, lo cual sobresalto a Caitlyn, el agacho la cabeza, pero la rubia pudo ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su amigo, ella estaba impresionada ya que nunca había visto sollozar a Shane- perdón … esa mañana termine con Tabitha- continuo el relato hasta que termino de contar lo que había hablado con Mitchie.

No se que hacer, quiero recuperarla, crees que me perdone, si no hubiera sido tan cobarde- dijo en un tono serio, Caitlyn se quedo pensativa y lo interrumpió. – Shane, voy a ser sincera contigo, no es un reclamo… las decisiones que tomaste, no fueron las adecuadas, pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no puedes vivir en el martirio, así que ya no pienses en el hubiera, atrás ni para tomar vuelo. Me agrada que pienses en recuperarla, pero tienes que darle tiempo, y cumplir con lo que le prometiste va ser un punto a tu favor, pero hazlo por ti, tú te vas a sentir bien si cumples con tu palabra, no por demostrar algo.

Si, ya no la buscare, pero al menos puedo mandarle poemas ó las canciones que he compuesto pensando solo en ella- la rubia lo miró con reproche- por favor, le prometí que no la buscaría, eso nada mas serían, detalles- ella soltó una suave risa.

Mandarle los poemas en cartas es romántico, y tienes razón así no estarías rompiendo la promesa- al decir esto lo abrazo con mucho cariño- quiero verlos felices- le susurro. Desde ese día cada lunes, miércoles y sábado sin falta le mandaba una carta a Mitchie por correo convencional.

Ya habían pasado 4 semanas desde el incidente de la fiesta, Mitchie recibía las cartas que Shane le mandaba por correo, pero ella solo había leído la primera, ya que no tenía remitente al leerla se conmovió, pero al final vio la frase "Shane, espero que te haya gustado", así que las demás solo las guardaba, por que no tiene el valor para tirarlas ni leerlas, aunque no lo admitiera esperaba con ansias esos tres días, solo por que eran los únicos días en que le llegaban cartas . Él se había pasado ese mes componiendo canciones, cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Mitchie y lo triste del asunto es que se la pasaba deprimido.

La amistad de Justin y Mitchie se había fortalecido, el la llamaba seguido para saber como estaba e invitarla a salir para que se distrajera también salían con Alex y Tayler L. además ella lucia cansada y enferma, todos creían que era por la carga de trabajo que tenía.

Era medio día, y el cielo estaba nublado, Mitchie se encontraba filmando la película en el bosque que se encontraba a media hora de la ciudad, y estaban grabando unas escenas, en una pequeña casa.

Y comenzaron a filmar una escena donde Mitchie tenía que correr huyendo de un lobo.

- Dejen en paz a Jacob- grito y después le dio una bofetada al chico alto que se encontraba enfrente de ella, Mitchie espero la reacción de el y después salio corriendo hacia el otro lado donde se topaba con Tayler, que interpretaba el papel de Jacob- ¡Jake Corre!- y pasaba junto a el…

-¡CORTE! Se repite la escena, Mitchie necesito que esa cachetada transmitas todo tu coraje, y tu David tienes que verte mas descontrolado mientras te transformas, listo va otro vez.-

-Escena 153 toma 2- y así estuvieron repitiendo la escena varias veces.

-¡Jacob corre!-gritaba Mitchie y paso a lado de el y Tayler comenzó a correr al lado contrario.

-¡Corte!- En ese momento Mitchie dejo de correr porque comenzó a ver todo borroso - ¡Mitchie!- el grito Tayler se perdió en la obscuridad.

Nota.

Gracias por los reviews. Espero les haya gustado el cap. cuidense.

1toquedecerezas-smitchie.


	3. Esta Mujer

Disclaimer Camprock y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney channel.

Capitulo 3.

Esta Mujer.

"Pero hoy no me siento tan fuerte,

Pero hoy no me se defender,

En los días yo curo tu alma,

esta noche, mi amor, cúrame

Necesita que abraces su vida, esta mujer."

Ha-ash.

En un estudio de grabación se encontraba el grupo mas famoso de los últimos años Conect3, tenían la radio encendida, mientras afinaban unos instrumentos, pero ninguno estaba prestando realmente atención lo que decía la conductora, hasta que escucharon el nombre de una de sus amigas favoritas.

"En los escándalos de ultima hora tenemos, que Kimberly Circus acaba de anunciar que acepto el papel en la película " The Latest Song", Shaira anuncio que se casara a finales de año, por otro lado hay noticias que no son agradables, como es el caso de Mitchie Torres que hoy tubo un percance en el set de filmación de la película "Luna Nueva", aun no se sabe que fue lo que sucedió, pero Mitchie fue trasladada al Hospital "Hope" en una ambulancia, se dice que hubo un accidente en las locaciones, pero estaremos siguiendo esta noticia a lo largo del día". En cuanto termino la noticia, Nate tomó el teléfono.

-¡No puede ser! Debe ser un malentendido.- decía para si mismo Shane, con mucha preocupación.

-¡Tranquilo! lo mejor será comunicarnos con ella.- Dijo Jason para calmar la tensión.

-Ya le llame pero no contesta- menciono Nate al momento que colgó el celular, los tres se quedaron pensativos- ¡Caitlyn!- pensó en voz alta Nate y comenzó a marcar de nuevo, antes de colocarlo en su oreja, Shane se lo arrebato.- ¡Hey!-

-Cait, que bueno que contestas.- dijo Shane ignorando el reclamo de su hermano.

-¿Shane?-

-Eh, si-

-¿Qué pasó? - menciono Caitlyn al escuchar la preocupación de Shane.

- Dime que Mitchie esta bien, por favor, es que escuchamos las noticias, y dijeron que estaba hospitalizada ¿es cierto? Le intentamos llamar pero no responde.- Shane se escuchaba muy desesperado.

-¡Shane respira! ¡Déjame hablar!– sentencio la rubia, su cuñado obedeció.- Es cierto esta hospitalizada.

- ¿Qué le paso?- interrumpió Shane histérico.

- Tranquilo, tuvo un desmayo, pero ya esta mejor.-

- Que bueno, –contesto aliviado- ¿Pero porque se desmayo?

- El medico dice, que fue por al exceso de estrés, que ya esta bien, pero aun no reacciona.-

- Me puedes decir donde esta. –

Caitlyn le dio la dirección y la habitación en la que se encontraba, pero al terminar de dársela se arrepintió ya que si Mitchie lo veía se iba a alterar y eso no sería bueno para su salud.

-Shane, te puedo pedir un favor.-

-Dime.-

-No vengas a verla por favor, lo que necesita es estar tranquila, y al verte no se como vaya a reaccionar.-

- Discúlpame pero no puedo hacer eso, necesito verla, que sepa que me importa.-

-Yo se que te importa, pero ella no se ha repuesto de que paso entre ustedes, hazlo por su bienestar, por favor- suplico Caitlyn, Shane se quedo callado unos momentos.

-No te prometo nada.- Shane le dio el celular a Nate ya que este quería hablar con su novia, el pregunto que como estaba y que iría a verla después cortó la llamada y Shane les contó a sus hermanos todo lo que había hablado con Caitlyn.

- ¿Vas a ir a verla?- comentó Jason.

-No lo se,- concluyo Shane – le prometí que no la iría a buscar.- pensó el pelinegro.

Shane caminaba con la mirada perdida por las calles de la ciudad, vagaba sin rumbo pensando en todo lo que Mitchie significaba para él, escuchar en las noticias que ella estaba hospitalizada, le dio una punzada en el corazón, no había dudado en ir a buscarla, pero el hablar con Caitlyn lo detuvo, la rubia tenía razón que verlo le causaría una fuerte impresión a Mitchie y eso era algo que el ya no permitiría, por si fuera poco el no podía romper la promesa que le había hecho. Por más que intentaba sacarla de sus pensamientos no podía lograrlo. Decidió entrar a una cafetería y sentarse en la terraza del local, la cual poseía un hermosa vista estaba adornada por hermosas jardineras repletas violetas, rosas, alcatraces y violetas imperiales, al verlas, se le ocurrió al chico que era lo que podía hacer para que Mitchie supiera, que le importaba y se diera cuenta que él la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Cuando Mitchie reacciono se encontraba en una habitación blanca, repleta de arreglos florales además acompañada por su mamá y el medico. Vio a través de la ventana del pasillo a sus dos amigas del alma Alex y Caitlyn, y a Justin, los tres le sonrieron al ver que ya había reaccionado, ella se quedo perdida viendo a sus amigos, hasta que escucho una voz que la trajo a la realidad.

-Hija, que bueno que despertaste, me tenías preocupada.- dijo su mamá mientras la besaba en la frente.

-Srta. Torres, soy el doctor Williams. ¿Cómo se siente?- se acerco el doctor y la comenzó a revisar.

-Cansada y me duele la cabeza, ¿Qué me paso?-

-Eso se debe al desmayo ese dolor le durara un día mas. Todo parece indicar que no tiene nada grave, su madre nos dijo que a tenido mucho trabajo, así que llegamos a la conclusión que solo fue un desmayo por estrés y por una mala alimentación. ¿A que se debe que no haya comido bien?- el medico hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada la madre- Señora me podría dejar a solas mientras le hago la revisión- dijo el doctor con amabilidad.

-Ah claro, cariño yo te espero a fuera- dijo la Sra. algo apenada.

-Mami no hay problema.-

-Lo se cariño, pero necesitas intimidad.- dicho esto salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta.

-Pues últimamente no tengo apetito ya que ciertas cosas me dan asco, pero hace dos días cuando comí vomite.

- ah, le mandamos ha hacer unos estudios que nos entregaran en la mañana para verificar que todo este bien, pero- se levanto y se acerco a las cortinas- por lo que me dice la voy a checar,- y cerro las cortinas, después se acerco a ella le levanto la bata y comenzó a palmear el abdomen de Mitchie- duele- ella negó- y aquí.-

Después de que el doctor le dio el diagnostico salió del cuarto, ella cubrió su cara con las manos y recargo en sus rodillas, y comenzó a temblar, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así. Alguien toco la puerta, y al no escuchar respuesta la abrieron.

-Mitch, ¿Podemos pasar?- pregunto Alex y detrás de ella venían, Justin, Caitlyn y Tayler al verla en esa posición se preocupo- ¿nena estas bien?

-Si, si, pasen- y les mostró una linda sonrisa, las dos chicas corrieron a abrazar a su amiga.

-Estábamos muy preocupadas, cuando Tayler me aviso de lo que te había pasado, me puse muy nerviosa, así que no dudamos en venir a verte,- dijo Alex tomándole las manos y Caitlyn acariciaba el cabello de Mitchie.

-Nena ¿como te sientes?- pregunto Caitlyn

-Un poco cansada, pero de ahí en fuera todo bien- dijo mientras Justin y Tayler se acercaban a saludar a Mitchie.

-Menos mal, y ¿que te dijo el medico?- dijo Justin.

-Aah, que fue por el estrés, pero mañana me entregan los análisis para checar si es eso u otra cosa,- contesto Mitchie, con nerviosismo y su sonrisa se borro, lo cual no paso desapercibido para sus amigos, así que Justin decido hacerla sonreír y coloco una bolsita en las manos de Mitchie.

-¿Cómo los conseguiste?- soltó Mitchie muy emocionada ya que la bolsa tenia sus dulces favoritos eran mexicanos.

-Jaja, por ahí, sabia que te iban a gustar.-

-Que lindo detalle- intervino Alex dándole un codazo a su hermano.

-Muchas gracias- no tardo nada en empezar a comer sus dulces ya que se le hacia agua la boca- ¿Gustan? – solo Tayler y Caitlyn aceptaron el dulce y les encanto, estuvieron un buen rato platicando, haciendo bromas.

-Díganme una cosa ¿Cómo le hicieron para entrar a verme todos al mismo tiempo? Si solo puede entrar una persona.- Todos comenzaron a reírse.

-Y no solo eso, además no es hora de visita.- Dijo Tayler mostrando su hermosa sonrisa.-

-En serio, y ¿como le hicieron para pasar?- pregunto intrigada la castaña.

-Eso… fue gracias a ti,- apenas pudo decir Caitlyn y le dio un empujón a Tayler- ya cuéntale Alex.-

-Justin y Caitlyn le suplicaron a la enfermera que nos dejara pasar a todos, y no quiso después le pidieron que de uno en uno, pero les dijo que no porque ya se había acabado la hora de visita, todo eso paso mientras el doctor, estaba contigo, entonces la señorita volteo hacia donde yo estaba y ver la cara de emocionada que puso la enfermera al darse cuenta de que Tayler estaba ahí, y ya sabes que yo no desaprovecho las oportunidades que se presentan,-la castaña rió, así que lo empuje hacia ellos, y le pregunto que si podíamos pasar a verte, y le guiño un ojo, y no tardo ni tres segundos en decir que si, pero que solo el podía pasar uno así que Taylor la miro con ojos de cachorrito y nos dejo pasar no sin antes tomarse una foto con mi chico.- Todos se rieron hasta que después de un rato se fue Tayler y Justin debido a que tenían compromisos, Justin prometió que al día siguiente vería a Mitchie.

-Esta habitación se convirtió en florería no crees, Mitch.- dijo Caitlyn y tomo una pequeña caja de cristal con una orquídea blanca con una mancha morada en el centro.

- Al poco rato que me entere de lo que te había pasado, recibí una llama de Shane, preguntado por tí ¿Qué te había pasado? ¿Si estabas bien y en donde?, sonaba muy preocupado, así que le dije todo lo que sabia,- Mitchie se puso pálida, por un lado se sentía bien saber que aun se preocupaba por ella, por el otro seguía indignada por lo que le había hecho, y le daba terror pensar que el estuviera afuera esperándola, Caitlyn se percato de lo nerviosa que se había puesto su amiga- pero le pedí que no viniera a verte,- Mitchie suspiro aliviada- por que necesitabas tranquilidad y al verlo aquí te podrías alterar, al ver tu reacción, se que mi decisión fue acertada,- sus dos amigas asintieron- en fin, solo vinieron Jason y Nate, se fueron poco antes de que despertaras, y te dejaron la orquídea con unas notas.-

- ¡Es hermosa! Fue un lindo detalle que vinieran a verme, y gracias ti por decirle eso a Shane, fuiste muy considerada- Caitlyn le entrego las notas, Mitchie las comenzó a leer.

Hola compañera de bromas:

Mejórate pronto, para poder seguir haciendo travesuras, te quiero Mitch, sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, eres una chica con estrella.

PD: Hay que reunirnos un día, sin Shane, solo tu, Nate, Caitlyn, y bueno todos nuestros amigos menos uno de mis hermanos, para evitar la tensión.

Atte. Refugio de pájaros

PD 2 Soy Jason por si quedaba alguna duda.

Al leer la primera nota Mitchie estaba riéndose, – Jason no cambia- pensó.

Mitchie:

Mejorate pronto, eres una gran amiga, llámame si necesitas algo, ahí estaré siempre.

Luego te marco.

Atte. Nate

Y por ultimo tomo la tarjeta de Shane.

Mitch:

Eres el amor de mi vida.

Shane.

Mitchie cerró la carta, la arrugo y la arrojo al suelo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar y el coraje que sintió al leer la nota. Si bien le gustaba que le mandara cartas, con el diagnostico que le dio el doctor no tenía el humor para pensar en lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-Inepto- sus amigas la observaron en silencio.

Alex y Caitlyn dormirían en casa de Mitchie, así que la esperaron hasta que la dieron de alta, unos minutos antes de que Mitchie saliera del Hospital el director de Luna Nueva y la manager llegaron para hablar en persona con Mitchie.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, me tenías muy preocupada, discúlpame si te cargue tanto de trabajo, me hubieras dicho y pospongo algunos proyectos- decía una mujer alta, de cabello negro azabache, ojos grises y tez blanca mientras abrazaba a Mitchie, está aferro el abrazo, Hayle palmeo la espalda de Mitchie, para tranquilizarla.

Para Hayle, Mitchie paso de ser su cliente hace mucho tiempo para convertirse en su hermana menor, le tomo tanto cariño inmediatamente que la conoció, una de las cosas que más admira de Mitchie es el gran corazón que tiene y la capacidad de ver todo lo bueno que tienen las personas, ella no es igual con todos sus clientes.

-Hayle, no tienes porque disculparte, debí decirte que no me sentía muy bien.- Mitchie saludo al director, que acaba de acercarse a ellas.

-¡Hola, Mitchie! Espero que ya te sientas mejor, toda la producción se quedo muy preocupada por tí, pero no pudieron pasar, - saludo el productor, detrás de el venía Connie, que corrió a colocarse a lado de su hija.

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias.- contesto la castaña y agarro la mano de su mamá.

-Mitch, tu mamá, James y yo, estuvimos hablando mientras tu estabas en cama,-y hizo una pausa- y llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor para ti, es que mañana no vayas a la grabación, para que reposes y recojas los análisis- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-No, yo puedo ir mañana a grabar, ya me siento muy bien, no quiero retrasar las grabaciones- por ultimo miro a James.

-Mitchie, no es pregunta, yo te estoy dando unos días de incapacidad, primero esta la salud, si no, no vas a dar tu cien por ciento.-

-pero… - interrumpió Mitchie.

-pero nada- continuo el director- además solo faltan pocas escenas de filmar, y estamos bien de tiempo, además solo serán unos días los que se retrasaran tus escenas.- Mitchie le dio una mirada de suplica y reproche- bueno, solo un día, te parece.

-Hija.-

-Esta bien- se rindió Mitchie- Es caso perdido discutir con los tres- pensó Mitchie – pero solo un día, por que solo quedan dos semanas de grabación- menciono alarmada Mitchie.

-Tranquila Mitchie, ya te lo dije, estamos bien de tiempo, por si fuera poco, nunca habías faltado, eres muy dedicada, puntual- lo dijo mas para el que para Mitchie. James es un director muy exigente, pero es flexible y accesible con las personas que lo merecen, y de todo el elenco, Mitchie era de las más profesionales, aunque hubiera tormenta, se sintiera mal, o tuviera otros proyectos encontraba la forma de llegar a la filmación, y se había dado cuenta de eso desde la película El crepúsculo.

-Gracias.-

-De nada, bueno ya me tengo que ir, te cuidas- le dio un beso en la mejilla a las tres y salió de la habitación. La señora Torres se levanto y le dio a Mitchie un cambio de ropa, para que se vistiera.

-Mitch, prométeme que vas a reposar mañana y que me llamaras en cuento te den los análisis para asegurar que no tienes nada grave- suplico Hayle. Mitchie se sintió mal al verla tan preocupada, ya que no solo es su manager si no también su amiga.

-Te prometo que en cuanto me den los resultados y se los lleve al medico, te diré como me fue en persona y después me iré a reposar, ¿te parece?- dijo Mitchie con una sonrisa en el rostro para tranquilizarla, Hayle dudo en consentir, pero al final accedió.

-Ok. Bueno, sonrisa eterna, te espero a fuera para llevarlas a tu casa- dijo Hayle y soltó una risa.

-Hayle, no es necesario, las chicas ya quedaron de llevarnos.- Intervino por primera vez en la platica Connie.-

- ¡Oh, bueno! – menciono con tristeza- entonces, te acompañare hasta el coche por que el hospital esta rodeado de periodistas, así que no dudo que uno se meta al estacionamiento, solo confirme tu desmayo pero no las razones. Si te pregunta dices que fue por el estrés, para no entrar en detalles, de acuerdo.- Mitchie asintió.

- Gracias,-hizo una pausa Connie- por estar al pendiente de mi hija.

- No tiene que agradecer, lo hago con gusto, usted sabe que quiero a Mitchie como una hermana.- dicho esto sonrió, se puso unos lentes oscuros y se fue.

-Iré a hablar con el doctor.-

Mitchie se vistió con tranquilidad, al terminar presiono su abdomen con preocupación.-Vámonos, el doctor Williams te esta esperando en su consultorio.- Tomo la mochila, y salió de la habitación. Micthie paso a la revisión con el medico, antes de irse, el cual le recomendó tomar unas pastillas de hierro, calcio y que fuera con un especialista. Al entrar en el estacionamiento no encontraron periodistas.

Al llegar al departamento de Mitchie, se dieron cuenta que estaba lleno de periodistas, pero los de seguridad no les permitieron entrar, y en el momento que Mitchie entro todos los camarógrafos se enfocaron en ella.

-Mitchie, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te están explotando?

-¿A qué se debía el desmayo? - Mitchie estaba abrumada de tantas preguntas.

-Ya estoy mejor, me desmaye por estrés, pero ya estoy bien- dicho esto una persona de seguridad ayudo a las recién llegadas a entrar al edificio.

En la puerta del departamento, las chicas vieron un arreglo floral pequeño, adornado de bellas violetas imperiales, la flor favorita de Mitchie. Ella lo levanto y desdoblo la nota, la cual solo tenía "SG pensando en ti", al leer esto la sonrisa de Mitchie se borro, Alex y Caitlyn se miraron entre sí. Al entrar al departamento Mitchie coloco el arreglo al lado de un bote de basura, al poco rato hubo un pequeño debate entre Mitchie y su mamá.

-Mami estaré bien, vete a la casa- suplicaba Mitchie por enésima vez.

-No hija, yo te cuidare toda la noche, eres mi pequeña y me preocupa tu estado- apelo la sra. Torres.

-Lo se, pero, no quiero que papá llegue del viaje y este solo, además se va a preocupar si no te ve, y quiero que le cuentes en persona, lo que me sucedió hoy, va estar algo sentido por que no le dijiste.- Ella sabia que era un golpe bajo, pero eso fue la ultima carta que tenia para tratar de convencer a su mamá.

-No importa ya después, hablare con tu papá, ahora lo importante eres tu.- Sentencio su mamá, Mitchie suspiro resignada.

-Mitch, tiene razón señora, no se preocupe, nosotras nos quedaremos a cuidarla, ¿No es así Caitlyn?- intervino Alex, y Mitchie recupero la esperanza.

-Por supuesto, váyase tranquila, ella estará bien, de cualquier modo le avisaremos de inmediato si pasa algo- al decir esta la Sra. Torres se puso nerviosa- lo cual no va a suceder, por que el medico dijo que ya estaba bien- menciono Caitlyn de inmediato, al ver la reacción de la señora, y pudo salvar la situación.

-Tienen razón, gracias nenas, son todo un encanto- al decir esto les deposito un beso en la mejilla de cada una- Corazón, si pasa algo no dudes en llamar, sabes que vendré de inmediato- antes de salir beso y acaricio la frente de su hija, Connie sabia que su hija iba a estar bien, pero no podía controlar su instinto de madre, y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para a su pequeña no le pasara nada malo.

Al poco tiempo, las tres chicas cenaron y platicaron durante la cual Alex y Caitlyn se percataron de que Mitchie estuvo ausente y pensativa, y que solo se río en contadas ocasiones, y ambas habían llegado a la conclusión que averiguarían que era lo que tenia su amiga, ya que esa actitud había pasado de ser un malestar físico a uno sentimental.

-Mitch, ¿Te sientes bien? Y no me refiero físicamente.- Cuestiono Caitlyn con voz suave mientras acomodaba el lugar donde iban a dormir con ayuda de Alex, el cuerpo de Mitchie se tenso, y no dijo nada.

-A ti te paso algo hoy además del desmayo, y lo digo por que te conozco M.- soltó Alex de manera directa y miro directamente a los ojos a Mitchie, ella esquivo esa mirada,- No te voy a forzar para que lo digas.- continuo diciendo Alex mientras se acostaba en la orilla de la cama, y señalaba la parte de en medio para que Mitchie se acostara, ya que Caitlyn se había sentado del otro lado, Mitchie se quedo parada, quieta, parecía una estatua, sus compañeras la miraban fijamente al verla en ese estado, lo que hizo que Mitchie se pusiera mas nerviosa.

-¡Estoy embaraza!- dijo Mitchie con voz queda.

-¡Oh por dios! - fue lo único que pudo articular Caitlyn, Alex se cubrió la boca con las manos, Mitchie apoyo su espalda en la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo,

FLASH BACK

- Ah, le mandamos ha hacer unos estudios que nos entregaran en la mañana para verificar que todo este bien, pero- se levanto y se acerco a las cortinas- por lo que me dice la voy a checar- y cerro las cortinas, después se acerco a ella le levanto la bata y comenzó a palmear el abdomen de Mitchie- duele- ella negó- y aquí.-

-No pero me molesta algo.-

-Hace cuanto que tuvo su periodo- se alejo de ella eh hizo una pequeña llamada.

-Hace como mes y medio, pero no soy regular, en mi es normal que no me baje cada mes,- Mitchie sonó preocupada-"por favor, que no sea lo que el doctor y yo estamos pensando."-

-¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales?- Mitchie se quedo helada, y solo pudo mover la cabeza y asintió- todo parece indicar que…-

-¡Estoy embarazada!- completó sorprendida- ¡No puede ser! – pensó.

-Tranquila, para estar seguros te voy a hacer un ultrasonido, solo hay que esperar a que llegue el aparato- esperaron unos minutos hasta que entro una enfermera a la habitación.

- Aquí esta el aparato- el medico la miro fijamente.- Si doctor, hice lo que me pidió, solo los de confianza saben que traje el ultrasonido.

-Gracias… ¿estas lista?-

-Si- el Dr. puso el gel en su estomago y coloco el aparato del ultrasonido en su vientre, y comenzó a moverlo- Sí, el ultrasonido me indica que hay vida, y esto que ve aquí es el embrión- dijo señalando una pequeña bolita en la pantalla y de la maquina salio un papel- tiene 5 semanas, su tamaño es normal para las semanas que tiene, todo esta bien – al decir esto le entre la foto del embrión a Mitchie, ella se encontraba en un transe- ¡Que haré!- pensó en voz alta, el medico comenzó a guardar las cosas, – eso seria todo, hoy será dada de alta, solo necesita reposo, comer bien, y antes de que se vaya pase a mi consultorio para darle recomendaciones, nos vemos Srta. Torres, ¿Le digo a su madre que entre?- Mitchie salió del transe.

-No, quiero estar sola, le puede decir que me sentí mareada y que voy a descansar,- y le dirigió una mirada suplicante- Dr. No le diga nada a nadie, por favor.

-No diré nada, es mi ética profesional, descanse.-

-Gracias.-

El medico salió del cuarto, y le dijo a los amigos de Mitchie, que no podían pasar a verla ya que todavía necesitaba reposo, además que la hora de visita habían terminado, pero que una enfermera les avisaría cuando pudieran pasar, pero ellos no se quedaron muy tranquilos.

¡No puede ser! ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Mitchie no dejaba de darle vueltas a esas preguntas, no sabia que era lo que iba a pasar en el momento en que diera la noticia y le daba terror no saber que decirle a sus padres, amigos y a Shane.

Después de que el doctor le dio el diagnostico salió del cuarto, ella cubrió su cara con las manos y recargo en sus rodillas, y comenzó a temblar, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo así. Alguien toco la puerta, y al no escuchar respuesta la abrieron.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Apenas les pudo contar como el doctor le había dado la noticia, apoyo su cabeza en las rodillas, y comenzó a llorar de forma incontrolable. Las chicas no sabían que hacer, así que se sentaron en silencio junto a ella, hasta que Mitchie se tranquilizo.


	4. Te amo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Disney Channel. Ninguna canción me pertenece. Nota: Si pueden escuchar canciones de Bruno Mars mientras leen el capitulo.

Capitulo 4. Te amo.

"He tratado de enterrar mis emociones  
y no logro continuar engañándome  
es inútil el seguir negando  
que te amo" Alejandro Fernández

De todas las cosas que se habían imaginado, esa fue de las pocas que no pasaron por sus mentes. Las dos chicas se quedaron sin palabras, y abrazaron a Mitchie, hasta que se tranquilizo.

-¿No se que voy a hacer?-

-Todo va estar bien, sabes que cuentas con nosotras.- comentó Caitlyn, Mitchie suspiro.

- ¿Qué le voy a decir a mis papás, a Haley? -

-¿Lo vas a tener?- balbuceo Alex, Mitchie la miro ofendida, la pelinegra se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

- ¡Claro que sí!, no soy capas de quitarle la vida a alguien.- se defendió entre sollozos.

-Perdón, no fue lo que quise decir.- dijo apenada, Mitchie le dio un apretón de manos.

- Entre más pronto se los digas mejor.- dijo Caitlyn.

- Tengo miedo de su reacción.-

- Tal vez al principio estén sorprendidos y en negación, pero te aman y te van apoyar, pero nosotras estamos aquí.- complemento Alex.

- Te acompañaremos, para que no se los digas sola.- dijo la rubia.

-Gracias.-

-¿Se lo vas a decir a Shane?-

- ¡No!- sentenciaron al mismo tiempo Mitchie y Alex.

- Pero tiene que saberlo, es el papá- dijo la rubia a la defensiva.

- Lo sé, pero aun no estoy lista. Además, primero tengo que hablar con Hayle.- dicho esto las chicas guardaron silencio, las palabras no eran necesarias para saber que se apoyaban incondicionalmente, las tres se acostaron y apagaron la luz, Alex tomo la mano de Mitchie y Caitlyn apoyo su cabeza en el vientre de la castaña, y ella acaricio el cabello de su amiga, ninguna se pudo dormir hasta ya entrada la madrugada, Alex se había quedado preocupada y pensaba la forma en que debía apoyarla y Caitlyn estaba en desacuerdo con Alex y Mitchie en no decirle a Shane que el era el papá, sí, había hecho una estupidez, pero al ver su comportamiento después de lo que sucedió en la fiesta, estaba segura que Shane no solo la ama, si no que para el, Mitchie es su mundo. Él se la pasaba cabizbajo, triste, pendiente de todo lo que hace Mitchie, le escribe canciones, y lo había visto llorar por primera vez en todo lo que lleva de conocerlo, aunque no ha encontrado la manera de decírselo a Mitchie, por que ella ni si quiera a abierto las cartas que él le envía, solo las guarda, eso era un rayito de esperanza que veía para salvar la relación. Mitchie fue la ultima en conciliar el sueño, ya que no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido ese día, y decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Hayle .

Al día siguiente, después de que desayunaran, cada una se fue a sus actividades del día. Mitchie después de pasar con el medico Mitchie se llego a la oficina de Hayle.

-Hola hermosa- la manager abrazo a Mitchie- ¿Cómo sigues?-

-Mucho mejor, ya recogí los análisis-

-¿Cómo saliste?-

- El medico, me dijo que muy bien, que no había nada de que preocuparse- dijo Mitchie muy sería.

-Esas son buenas noticias, pero no pareces aliviada, ¿Hay algo más?- La castaña asintió.

- ¿Qué es?-

- ¡Estoy embarazada!- Hayle parecía pez fuera del agua, abría y cerraba la boca sin que una palabra pudiera salir.

- ¡Qué, quéeee! ¿Cómo paso? Arg- la pelinegra echaba chispas, estaba enojada y a la vez preocupada y se dejo caer en su silla.

- ¡Como pudiste ser tan inconsciente! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Solo tienes 20 años!- le gritaba, Mitchie no la miraba a los ojos y contenía el llanto.

-Respira, tranquila, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10- pensó al ver de nuevo a Mitchie, se quedaron en silencio 30 minutos que parecieron horas.

- Discúlpame, no debí decirte eso. No debes estarla pasando bien, pero no me esperaba esto.- la miro con determinación- Estamos en esto juntas, sabes que te quiero como mi hermana… ¿Qué piensas hacer?-

- Solo se que voy a tener al bebé, vine por que te necesito, no se que va a pasar, ¡Tengo miedo!, de la reacción de mis padres, mis amigos, mis fans, se van a decepcionar…-

- No digas eso, y no te preocupes por el que dirán, se que no va a ser fácil ¡Pero, no eres la primera, ni ultima estrella del pop que esta embarazada! ¡Eres Mitchie Torres la chica que lo puede todo!- ambas sonrieron.- pero primero hay que enfocarse en ti y el bebé, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el bebé cuando nazca?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

- mm,- tardo en responder ya que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas- que tienes dos opciones… criarlo o darlo en adopción, te lo pregunto porque será más fácil manejar el embarazo y la prensa dependiendo de esa respuesta.- no había reclamo ni presiones en el comentario de Hayle, la cantante guardo silencio unos minutos.

- ¡Estoy aterrada!, pero yo quiero criarlo, de eso no me cabe la mejor duda.

-Qué bien, también para mi es la mejor decisión, vas a ser una gran mamá. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?-

-Ayer, el doctor me dijo que por eso me desmaye, así que me receto vitaminas, alimentarme mejor.- Haley miro su reloj.

-Vamos a comer ya son las dos, además esto no es como para platicarse en una oficina no crees.-

- Si, tienes razón. ¡Me muero de hambre!- ambas tomaron sus cosas y salieron de la oficina con seriedad, se subieron al coche de Hayle.

-Oye, se supone que tienes que estar reposando.-

- Si, pero necesitaba hablar contigo... ok, vamos a mi casa y pedimos algo de comer.-

La manager asintió, al llegar al departamento pidieron de comer unas alitas picantes a petición de Mitchie.

-¡Que rico!- Hayle asintió mientras comía su ultima alita- Necesito localizar a un buen gineco-obstetra y de confianza.- La castaña la miró con preocupación.

- No te preocupes de eso me encargo, haré que firme contratos de confianza, te conseguiré al mejor medico de la ciudad- dijo con seguridad- mañana ya tendrás una cita te lo aseguro.

- Gracias… ¿Cuándo crees que le deba decir a mis padres?-

- En unos días, cuando tengamos preparado todo el plan de cómo vas a llevar el embarazo, en lo personal y con la prensa. ¿Y el papá ya lo sabe?- Mitchie negó.

- Creo que Shane debería saberlo, pero es tu decisión - Mitchie se quedó perpleja al escucharla, muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente, de cómo es que Haley sabia que Shane era el papá, pero eso se lo preguntaría en otro momento, y la pelinegra al no escuchar reclamo de Mitchie confirmo sus sospechas.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde planeando y haciendo llamadas para hacer los cambios convenientes en algunos proyectos pendientes, hicieron cita con el gineco-obstetra que seria en dos días y lo más relevante, plantearon como le dirían a la prensa, y que Mitchie hablaría con sus papás el domingo.

En otro lado

Hola Cait-

Shane, ¿Qué onda?-

Nada, aquí trabajando, oye me dijo Nate que dormiste en casa de Mitchie-

Sip, ¿Por?-

¿Cómo sigue?- Caitlyn se enterneció al escuchar el interés que tenía, sin duda alguna, el estaba muy preocupado por Mitchie.

Mucho mejor, no es algo por lo que debamos alarmarse, es algo por lo que debemos estar alegres, ella esta excelente- dijo la rubia a la ligera.

¿A que te refieres, con que "debemos estar alegres"?- preguntó intrigado, Caitlyn se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos.

Pues que solo fue un desmayo, ¿no crees?- soltó un risa nerviosa, el también se río.

Tienes razón … te puedo pedir un favor.-

Si, claro si esta en mi alcance.-

¿Vas a ver a Mitchie, hoy?- dijo con preocupación-

Si, voy a cenar con ella ¿por?-

Es que grabe un disco con canciones que compuse pensando en ella… y quería que se lo dieras, ¿Puedes? Por favor, necesito que sepa cuanto la amo, pero has que lo escuche.- suplico

Por supuesto que se lo daré, yo solo quiero verlos felices, no te preocupes.- prometió, quedaron de verse a la hora de la comida, para entregar el disco y también platicar.

En la comida.

¿Desde cuando las compusiste?

Pues, desde que terminamos, me sentía frustrado e impotente al no poder hablar con ella, así que mi refugio fue componer, las canciones parecían escribirse por sí solas, mis hermanos ya las escucharon, y van a estar en el nuevo álbum.-

¡Qué romántico! Quieres que también le diga eso.-

No, eso quiero que sea sorpresa, tu solo entrégale el disco- le entregó el disco a Caitlyn.

Se lo daré con una condición.-

¿Cuál?-

Qué vas a salir de tu enclaustro- el negó, Caitlyn le tomo la mano- no te pido que vayas todo el tiempo de reventón, solo sal con tus hermanos y amigos para distraerte, necesitas divertirte. ¡No quiero que vuelvas a ser un amargado!- Shane sonrió, Caitlyn lo miro suplicante.

Tratare… ¿y Mitchie ya leyó las cartas que le envíe?- la rubia se puso seria.

Solo leyó la primera- la sonrisa de Shane se borro- pero las ha guardado, además esa le gusto mucho, así que no pierdas las esperanzas, aquí entre nos, ella espera con ansias los días en que le envías las cartas aunque no las abra, es más hoy tratare de hacer que las lea.-

Gracias, por eso eres mi cuñada favorita.

Después de que Hayle se fue llego Justin.

¡Hola Mitch! ¿Cómo sigues?-

Mucho mejor- y corrió a abrazarlo- que bueno que llegaste, tengo mucha hambre.-

Entonces, hay que comenzar a cocinar, traje todo lo que me pediste- le sonrió y coloco las cosas en el barra.

Manos a la obra, no sabes como se me antojo comer espagueti a la boloñesa, la cena debe ser para 7 personas.-

Pensé que éramos Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, Alex, tu y yo.-

Si solo que en serio tengo mucha hambre- Justin comenzó a reírse, así estuvieron hasta que terminaron de preparar la cena.

Me diste una buena idea ¡Invitar a mis amigos a cenar¡ Tenía mucho que no lo hacia, le sonrió - Gracias- Justin le respondió con una amplia sonrisa, Mitchie vio la hora en su reloj – falta más de media hora para que lleguen, así que hay que ver un capitulo de Dr. House- dijo y después corrió y puso el disco- compre la ultima temporada, pero no he tenido tiempo de verla.

Yo tampoco la he visto- y se sentó en el sillón frente al televisor, Mitchie se sentó a lado de el, al iniciar la serie, ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Justin, el capitulo trataba sobre una muchacha que no encontraban la razón por la que se estaba muriendo, después se dieron cuenta que lo que la estaba matando era que su cuerpo no podía asimilar el embarazo, Mitchie comenzó a sollozar Justin pauso la película.

¿Qué paso?- pregunto al ver a Mitchie, que seco las lagrimas con el ante brazo.

Debe ser horrible, que una mujer no pueda embarazarse por que eso la enferma- ella levanto su cabeza, lo miro y empezó a reírse, él le respondió con una sonrisa.

Dicen que las personas que lloran al ver alguna película emotiva, es por aun conservan su inocencia.-

En serio, ¿y tu lo crees?- él sonrío de medio lado

Claro, y tu aun la tienes.-

En eso sonó el teléfono, Justin lo agarro y se lo dio a Mitchie

Gracias.- Mitchie estaba conmovida, tomo el teléfono- ¿Quién? …Ah que bien… -Mitchie presiono un botón, y se escucho un grujido- … empuja la puerta.

Eran Nate, Cate y Jason, ni modo veremos el final del capitulo otro día. – dijo apagando la televisión.–

Si, pero no la vayas a ver sin mi eh.- Ambos se acercaron a la puerta, y Mitchie la abrió mientras negaba entre risas.

Te lo prometo- en eso, Jason la abrazo.

¡Mitchie! ¡Ya te extrañaba!- la soltó y se dio cuenta que Justin ya estaba en la casa.- Hola, Justin.- Nate traía una bolsa de plástico en una mano y se acerco a Mitchie para abrazarla.

¿Cómo sigues?- pregunto Nate pero Jason lo interrumpió, su hermano le dio un empujón, Mitchie río y les hizo una seña para que entraran a la casa, Caitlyn le tomo la mano para entrar juntas.

¿Recibiste la planta que te mandamos? ¿Te gustó? – todos dirigieron a la sala.

Estoy mucho mejor. Si la recibí esta hermosa, mira ahí la puse,- señalo sonriendo un estante que estaba cerca de la ventana- y gracias por las notas fueron muy lindas.- Nate se sentó junto a Caitlyn en el sillón de dos asientos, y Justin, Mitchie y Jason a sentaron en el de tres, en ese orden.

De nada, no nos vuelvas a asustar así- suplico Jason.-

Tratare, no me gusta preocuparlos, ¿Quieren algo para beber?- los cuatro asistieron- ¿Qué les traigo?- intento levantarse pero alguien la detuvo.

Yo voy- dijo Justin

A no, soy la anfitriona, además voy a checar la comida- el ojiverde hizo un puchero- ni aunque me hagas esa carita- Mitchie le sonrió, - ¿Refresco ó vino?- dijo con sinceridad y se levanto con calma.

Yo quiero Vodka con jugo- contesto Jason.

Ay, casi se me olvidaba, traje dos botellas de vino tinto para la pasta- dijo Nate, Caitlyn soltó la mano de su novio y tomo las botellas, después se levanto.

Yo las llevo, y te preparo el wisky como te gusta- dicho eso le guiño el ojo y se dirigió a la cocina, Mitchie miro a Justin.

Refresco – ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa cómplice, que no paso desapercibida para Nate. Cuando llegó a la cocina, Caitlyn la miro y alzo una ceja.

¿Qué fue eso?- dijo en un tono pícaro.

¿Qué fue, que?- contesto Mitchie, asiéndose la desentendida.

No te hagas, y dime- suplico la rubia, Mitchie la miro resignada.

No fue nada, chiste local. - se ruborizo, en ese momento recordó lo que le había prometido a Shane.

No es lo que piensas, siempre me he sentido protegida al estar con Justin, es mi amigo de toda la vida, pero ahora nos hemos acercado más,- mientras decía eso saco 5 vasos y los coloco en el desayunador- me siento segura con el, solo lo quiero como mi amigo,- sentenció- tampoco soportaría perderlo.- se acerco a la alacena y saco un refresco de cola, el Vodka y el Whisky- Me pasas el jugo de piña, del refrigerador.- La rubia lo saco y se lo dio, comenzaron a servir las bebidas y siguieron platicando.

"Aaay ajaa, Sabes que el no te ve de esa forma"- pensó la rubia, se lo iba a decir pero decido callar, no quería ser la responsable de confundir los sentimientos de Mitchie. Caitlyn sabía que para Justin, Mitchie era su gran amor, aunque quisiera a sus exnovias, siempre ha tenido la esperanza de que un día Mitchie lo vea con ojos de amor y no de amistad, aunque eso parece imposible, concluyo la rubia, así que cambio de tema.

¿Cómo te fue con Hayle?-

Mejor de lo que me esperaba.- Mitchie le platico todo lo que había pasado con Hayle.

Increíble que este haciendo todo eso, va a ser un gran apoyo para ti, además del mío.- sonrió.

Si, eso lo se- Caitlyn preparo la bebida de Nate, y la castaña coloco los vasos en una charola.-

¿Te acompaño a hablar con tus papás?- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba la charola

Si, quiero que las dos me acompañen- el par de chicas se dirigieron a la sala.

Aa… por cierto cuando se vayan todos necesito que escuches un disco.-

Ok.-

A los pocos minutos, llegó Alex, y decidieron comenzar a cenar. Jason abrió la botella de vino y les sirvió a todos una copa. Estaban cenando muy a gusto, riendo al recordar aventuras, accidentes y cosas triviales, Mitchie estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta cuando le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino.

- ¡No!- le advirtió Alex, Mitchie se quedo con el vino en la boca, pero eso no mejoro la situación, el sabor del vino le provoco nauseas muy fuertes, corrió al baño seguida por Alex, pero no alcanzo a llegar y vomito en el pasillo, los chicos la observaron preocupados, Alex le hizo una seña a Caitlyn, y ella le indico a sus amigos que esperaran y limpiaran, las tres chicas fueron al baño. Mitchie comenzó llorar.

-¡Cálmate!- dijo Caitlyn mientras Mitchie se lavaba la boca, en eso, entro Alex con un cambio de ropa.- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Y si ya se dieron cuenta de por que vomite.-

-¡Hey, respira mujer!- Mitchie aspiro profundamente – No te preocupes ahorita les invento algo, tu enjuágate.- comentó la pelinegra.

Mitchie se metió a bañar, sus amigas se fueron a tranquilizar a los chicos, al terminar de limpiar suspendieron la reunión, Mitchie llego a la cocina con su pijama puesta.

¿Ya estas mejor?- preguntó Nate, ella asintió.

Qué bueno, oye ya nos vamos, para que descanses-comentó Justin- todos los chicos se encaminaron a la puerta y se despidieron.

Gracias por venir.-

Mitchie le platico a Alex todo lo que había hecho ese día, y quedaron que el próximo domingo a medio día hablarían con los papás de Mitchie que viven en los suburbios. Alex fue la primera en irse ya que tenía un compromiso a primera hora y le queda más cerca de su casa.

-Mitch, aquí esta lo que te quiero mostrar- y le entregó el disco, ella lo tomo y puso el disco en el estereo- ¿Son tus nuevas canciones?- pregunto Mitchie.

- No, Shane me pidió que te diera ese disco, son canciones que te compuso.-

-¿Por qué que me lo trajiste? No quiero saber nada de el.

-No te creo.-

-¿Por que?-

En primera por que a ti todavía te importa- Mitchie negó- ¡es cierto!, y en segunda si no fuera así no guardarías las cartas que te manda- la castaña guardo silencio- Solo escucha las canciones, y cuando te nazca de corazón lee las cartas. Te dejo, creo que esto es algo privado.- la abrazo y le beso la mejilla- ¡Te amo!, nos vemos el domingo.- Mitchie asintió, en cuanto su amiga se fue, ella saco una caja de madera que tenía debajo de su cama, la abrió y saco todas las cartas que Shane le había mandado, puso el disco y sentó en el sillón con las cartas en su regazo, y leyó la segunda carta, al terminarla cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por la música.*Nota

Sin darse cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, pero no eran de triste o dolor, si no, paz y lo conmovida que se estaba, de la felicidad le embriago al darse cuenta de todo lo que las canciones y cartas transmitían, era verdad lo que Caitlyn decía, ella aun amaba a Shane, y la letra de las canciones, solo hablan de amor, de un amor profundo, eterno, perfecto y dirigido a ella, se levanto guardo las cartas y se fue a su recamara, se recostó, y comenzó a frotar su vientre.

Lo perdone, ese es un gran paso, pero aun no estoy lista para hablarle de ti.- siguió acariciando su pancita hasta que se quedo dormida.

Fin del capitulo

*Nota de autor

Estas son las canciones que le compuso Shane, en la historia.

Just in love, Joe jonas

Love, All about you, Rest of my live- Bruno Mars

Watching her move, Talking to the moon, Bruno Mars

Where ever you are, Again, Just the way you are, Bruno Mars


	5. Debí besarte

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Disney Channel. Ninguna canción me pertenece.

Capitulo 4. Debí besarte.

Is your heart taken? Is there somebody else on your mind? I'm so sorry, I'm so confused, Just tell me, am I out of time? Is your heart breakin'? How do you feel about me now? I can't believe I let you walk away when... When, I should have kissed you

El domingo llegó rápido, aunque a Mitchie le parecieron eternos entre los cambios hormonales y las nauseas matutinas las horas pasaban lentamente. Las tres chicas estaban en el carro rumbo a la casa de los padres de Mitchie, Alex iba de copiloto, y Caitlyn en el asiento de atrás, después de unas horas de viaje llegaron a las 8:00 am a la casa tardaron mas de lo planeado debido a las paradas, Mitchie toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- se escucho la voz de señor Torres.

-Tu hija favorita- al decir esto se abrió la puerta de golpe y de ella salio un hombre de estatura media y delgada que abrazo a Mitchie.

-Princesa, te extrañaba.-

-Yo también papi- le dijo al oído.

-Alex, Cait también me da gusto verlas.- el Sr. Torres saludo con un beso en la mejilla a las dos chicas- Pasen, tu mamá esta en la cocina, apenas íbamos a desayunar… ¡Cariño mira que nos trajo el rocío de la mañana!- las chicas entraron a la cocina- ¡Mis niñas que alegría! - abrazo a las tres chicas.- Siéntense y les serviré de desayunar.- Connie comenzó colocarles los platos.

Al terminar el desayuno se reunieron en la sala para continuar la plática.

-Mamá, papá, en realidad vine con el propósito de decirles algo.-

- ¿Qué es?-

-Es que… el doctor les dijo que mi desmayo fue por el estrés, pero fue solo una parte del diagnostico… por que yo le pedí que solo dijera eso.

- Pero ¿Por qué?, Hija.-

-Connie deja que Mitchie termine de….- pero su esposa no lo dejo terminar.

-Si no fue el estrés, entonces que fue hija,- Mitchie trataba de tranquilizarla pero Connie estaba tan alterada que no dejaba que Mitchie hablara, todos en la sala comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo.-¡Oh no, es algo más grave! Dime hija.-

-¡Estoy embarazada!- grito Mitchie desesperada, y toda la habitación se quedo en silencio, Steve estaba pasmado.

- No, esto es una equivocación- Connie miro a las chicas, y ellas negaron- pero tu me dijiste que … - Connie estuvo a punto de abofetear a su hija, pero antes de que su mano tocara su mejilla, la detuvo y cerro el puño con fuerza y se dirigió a la puerta.-

-¡Mamá! ¿A dónde vas?- la señora Torres ignoro a su hija, y salió de la casa, Mitchie bajo la mirada tratando de contener las lagrimas, cuando sintió que algo la abrazo.

-¡Papá!- susurro y lloró en sus brazos aferrándose a el como una niña pequeña, entre el llanto se escuchaba como Mitchie le pedía perdón y el empezó a llorar.

-Tranquila, hija, ella lo tiene que asimilar- después de un rato, ambos se sentaron en el sillón, Mitchie busco con la mirada a sus amigas pero ellas ya no estaban en la habitación, ambos guardaron silencio por un largo rato. – Ahora, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Tengo miedo, pero me sorprende que tú tuvieras la mejor reacción.-

- Yo también,- sonrió con nostalgia.- creo que fue por lo que pasó con tu tía, cuando Ximena salio embarazada, mis papás al principio no la apoyaron, en la preparatoria fue muy criticada, no era fácil para ella y mis papás solo empeoraron la situación, yo era su único apoyo, aunque al final tus abuelos si la apoyaron. Por eso, quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, Te amo.- Mitchie comenzó a llorar.

- Los decepcione, ¡Perdóname papá!-

- No hay nada que perdonar, estas cosas pasan, y no estoy decepcionado, como podría estarlo si eres una gran persona, eres buena hija, siempre buscas la manera de ayudar a los demás, estoy orgulloso de ver en la mujer que te has convertido.-Él limpio las lagrimas de la cara de Mitchie.

-¡Gracias!... Hayle me dijo algo parecido.-

- ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Cómo has estado?-

- Solo Cait y Alex, ahora solo falta decirle a mis amigos y después a hacerlo publico.

- ¿Qué no le vas a decir al papá? El tiene que saberlo, además necesitaras su apoyo.-

-No, Shane no tiene por que saberlo.- la castaña se congeló.

- Shane, pensé que habían terminado- Mitchie se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error.

- Así fue, pero hace un mes nos volvimos a encontrar, y solo pasó. – Contesto incomoda, esta platico es la que menos desea tener un hijo con sus padres. – Además no creo que le agrade mucho la idea de ser padre a los 21 años.

- No se que haya pasado entre ustedes, pero no puedes suponer cual va a ser su reacción el tiene que saberlo y el debe decidir si va estar en el embarazo apoyándote o no. No puedes decidir por el.

- Pero no se que me va a decir, tengo miedo de que haga lo mismo que mamá, que no me deje explicarle las cosas, fue difícil decírselo a ustedes, con Shane será peor.-

-Cariño, tranquila, se lo dirás cuando estés lista, dime que tomaras en cuenta lo que te dije.-

-¡Si lo haré!- Estuvieron juntos el resto del día, esperaron en la casa a que regresara Connie.

-Mitch, creo que ya debemos irnos para que no nos agarre la noche- comento Caitlyn

- Ella tiene razón, ya deben irse.-

-¡Pero mamá no ha regresado! En verdad quiero arreglar las cosas con ella, no puedo dejar esto así.-

- Hija, dale tiempo, yo te llamare y te platicare como esta tomando las cosas, pero es mejor que se vayan la carretera es peligrosa, sobre todo en la noche.-

Las tres chicas se despidieron e iniciaron su viaje a la ciudad.

-Mitchie, todo va a salir bien, tu mamá te ama- dijo Alex cuando llegaron a la ciudad.

-Tienen razón, debo de darle tiempo. Vamos a cenar.-

-Buena idea, pero primero voy a entregarle la camioneta a Nate- comento Cait.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Gray´s para cambiar de coche los chicos las invitaron a cenar, aunque Mitchie no tenia ganas de quedarse, pero tenía que hacerlo por Caitlyn, cuando sus amigas se dieron cuenta que Shane también estaba en la casa le dijeron que no tenía por que quedarse, ella se negó.

Ordenaron una pizza a domicilio, y en lo que esperaban Caitlyn y Nate estuvieron en el jardín, Jason y Alex estuvieron jugando Just dance en el wii, y Mitchie se fue a la terraza que tiene una hermosa vista y esta rodeada por jardineras, un buen lugar para relajarse y pensar, se acerco a los barandales y se recargo en ellos, llamó y le mando varios mensajes a su mamá pero no recibió respuesta, así que suspiro abatida.

-Hola – dijo Shane mientras le daba un vaso con naranjada.

-¡Gracias!- dijo sin muchos ánimos, desvío su mirada unos segundos del jardín para tomar el vaso.

-Sabía que estarías aquí, es tu lugar favorito de la casa… ¿Esta todo bien?- la castaña no sabía que hacer.

- Si- mintió la castaña.

-Te conozco mejor, siempre vienes aquí cuando te sucede algo.- se miraron por unos segundos y Mitchie le sonrío abatida, tenía que aceptarlo, el la conocía muy bien.

- Me atrapaste.-

- ¿Qué sucedió entre Connie y tu?- ella soltó una pequeña risa.- Seré tan transparente, no él me conoce, se corrigió mentalmente.-

-Fui a visitar a mis padres, por qué… fui a decirles algo- hizo una pausa, Shane la miro fijamente y le dio una sonrisa comprensiva.

- Entonces…- movió la mano para que continuará y ella le contó lo que había pasado en la casa de sus padres, sin mencionar el motivo.

-Creo que rompí su corazón- dijo con voz ronca y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, él rompió la poca proximidad que les quedaba y la abrazo, el cuerpo de la castaña se tensó, pero después se aferró a el y las ganas que tenía de llorar se desvanecieron, se sentía tan cómoda, completa y segura, acomodo la cabeza en el pecho de Shane y pudo aspirar su aroma fresco y dulce, sonrió, ella ama ese olor, la reconfortaba. Se sentía completamente diferente que cuando abrazaba a Justin, con él, sentía lo mismo que con Nate o Jason.

-No digas eso, cualquiera que sea lo que le dijiste, no puede ser tan malo, mientras no haya sido un delito o un asesinato, claro.- ambos rieron con suavidad y ella negó- Vez, solo esta impactada, para ella tu eres su mundo, la forma en la que habla de ti, solo muestra lo orgullosa que está de ti.- guardo silencio un rato.-Se que las cosas no salieron como las planeamos, pero, cuando necesites hablar con alguien, solo llámame y estaré ahí.

-Lo se, gracias.- dijo mientras dejaba de abrazar a Shane.

-¡Ya llego la pizza…! – Dijo Caitlyn y al verlos platicando sonrió- los espero a bajo.

Shane y Mitchie se sonrieron suavemente y comenzaron a bajar la escalera.

- Gracias...- dijo Mitchie, Shane se detuvo y la miro confundido, ella se volteo a verlo- por las cartas y canciones. - al decir esto siguió bajando los escalones, en el rostro de Shane apareció una sonrisa casi tan grande como la su amada, y recupero la esperanza.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, todos pensaban que el ambiente seria incomodo por tener a Mitchie y Shane en la misma habitación, pero fue lo contrario, disfrutaron de un rato agradable, aunque las miradas furtivas que se daban los ex novios no pasaron desapercibidas, excepto para Jason. Las chicas se despidieron.

-Te ves diferente, paso algo con Shane.- pregunto Alex, Caitlyn asintió.

-No paso nada, solo platicamos,- contesto Mitchie como si nada- pero lo que me dijo me hizo sentir mucho mejor. Ah casi lo olvido de este miércoles tengo la cita con el ginecobstetra, Hayle hablo con el y dijo que dejaremos pasar una semana para notar mas cambios en el bebé, ¿Me pueden acompañar? Por favor. – ambas asintieron, se pusieron de acuerdo para verse.

El martes en casa de los Gray.

-Me contaron que mejoro tu humor- Soltó entre risas Caitlyn- y vine a comprobarlo.

-Caitlyn, ¡Gracias, eres la mejor!- dijo Shane mientras la abrazaba.

- Lo sé, pero me puedes recordar que hice, para que me dieras ese cumplido.-

- Escucho las canciones y ya le leyó las cartas, gracias a ti.- La rubio se alegro al escucharlo.

-¡En serio! ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Ella me lo dijo el domingo, estuvimos hablando de lo que paso con Connie- Ella se quedó perpleja.

-Te dijo todo lo que pasó- pregunto con cautela- el negó, ella respiro aliviada.

- No me contó la razón, y después de que subiste me detuvo y dijo "Gracias… por las cartas y canciones." La forma en que me lo dijo y como me abrazo, se que aun me ama.

- Te lo dije, solo necesita tiempo y sobre todo tu apoyo.- ella le dio una palmada en la espalda- Me da gusto que hayas recuperado la esperanza.

Esa semana Mitchie seguía tratando de comunicarse con su mamá, sin obtener respuesta, a diferencia de su papá que estaba al pendiente de ella, la llamaba todas las noches. Los ascos, el sueño por el embarazo aumentaron en esos días. Shane le seguía mandando cartas. Hayle planeaba las actividades que Mitchie haría al término de la película, además de cuando sería el mejor momento para darle a la prensa la noticia. A Mitchie se le comenzaba a notar un poco su embarazo, apenas se le veía un poco de panza.

-Buenas tardes señorita Torres, soy el doctor Hilton, tome asiento por favor, y platíqueme lo que le dijo el doctor anterior… ¿Va a venir el padre?- Alex y Caitlyn estaban cerca de la ventana escuchando en silencio, la castaña negó, el doctor le dio una mirada de entendimiento.

- Me hizo un ultrasonido y me dijo que por el tamaño del bebé tenía 5 semanas de embarazo, me receto hierro, acido fólico y las vitaminas por el desmayo que sufrí, y me dijo que fuera con un especialista.-

-Eso esta muy bien y ¿Cómo se ha sentido?- preguntó el medico.

-Cansada y esta semana aumentaron los ascos, me he sentido muy mal, aquí esta la receta y el ultrasonido, Dr. Hilton los reviso.

- Eso es normal, por ello es que necesita descansar, hay pastillas para los ascos pero no las recomiendo, solo puede tomar para el malestar paracetamol- el doctor tomó la hoja del ultrasonido y la observo por un buen rato- Interesante- las amigas se voltearon a ver intrigadas. -Le voy a hacer una ecografía para verificar el tamaño y progreso del embrión.- preparo a Mitchie para hacerle la ecografía, puso el gel en el vientre.-Acérquense creo que no querrán perderse esto – las dos amigas se pusieron a lado de Mitchie, el doctor puso el aparato en el estomago para proyectar la imagen, en ese momento se comenzó a escuchar como un ruido extraño – ese es el sonido de su corazón… Y eso que ven aquí es el embrión, esto marca los latidos oh… - el medico guardo silencio y observo con detenimiento la pantalla y le presto atención al sonido del latido del corazón.

-¿Sucede algo?- el señor Hilton le sonrió a Mitchie.

-Tranquila, es que el aparato registra dos latidos.-

-¡Eso significa que el bebé tiene dos corazones!- exclamo alarmada Alex, sus amigas se pusieron nerviosas y el doctor se rió- No, significa que hay dos embriones.-

-¡Oh por dios!- dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, Alex y Caitlyn se abrazaron emocionadas.-

-¡Vas a tener gemelos!-

- Mitchie se quedo perpleja y sin palabras, sus amigas la abrazaron.

- Todo esta normal. El tamaño es el esperado para las 8 semanas que tienen. ¡Felicidades!- El doctor le dio recomendaciones y programaron la siguiente cita, después de salir de medico las tres amigas fueron aun centro comercial. Compraron ropa, zapatos. Caitlyn insistió entrar a una tienda para bebes pero Mitchie se negó por temor a levantar rumores. En eso sonó un celular.

-Hola, Jase.-

-Hi, Mitch, te llamaba para invitarte a una carne asada que voy a hacer por mi cumple en mi casa, va ser solo con los amigos más cercanos, tu, mis hermanos, Cait, Alex, Barron, Ella, Peggy, Sanders y Lola.

-Ay es cierto, me parece una buena idea, no faltaría por nada del mundo, ¿Cuándo es?-

- Dentro de dos semanas, para que no hagas planes, adiós, cuídate.-

-Gracias, cuenta conmigo, nos vemos- ella corto la llamada- era Jase que va a ser una comida por su cumple y estamos invitadas, va a hacer solo con nuestros amigos, en dos semanas- al terminar de hablar se quedó seria.

- Lo que necesitábamos. ¿En que piensas?- dijo Alex.

- En que tengo que decirles a mis amigos, antes que a la prensa, pero ¿Cuándo? y ¿Cómo?-

-Aprovecha esa reunión, pero dilo al final, se que ese día es de Jason, pero el entenderá- sugirió Caitlyn.

Al llegar al departamento llamo a Steve y le dio la noticia de que estaba esperando gemelos, él se puso muy emocionado, después le dijo que Connie ya había asimilado la noticia, Mitchie se sintió aliviada. Ella estaba agotada pero se sentía calmada por que solo faltaban unos días para que las grabaciones de Luna Nueva terminaran. Esa noche se quedo meditando la noticia de que esperaba gemelos, paso horas en vela ya que sus nervios incrementaron.

Al día siguiente que terminaron las grabaciones de la película, Mitchie dejó el departamento para irse a su casa que esta al otro lado de la ciudad, ya que está mas cerca de la disquera, al abrir la puerta de la casa se topo con alguien que corrió a abrazarla.

¡Mamá!- dijo al identificar a la mujer que la abrazaba.

Perdóname, hija, no debí reaccionar de esa manera- dijo Connie mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mitchie con ambas manos, después de un rato de estar abrazadas, las dos se dirigieron a la sala.

¿Te decepcione?-

No, jamás me decepcionarías, estoy orgullosa de ti. Estaba enojada conmigo, solo pensaba en que ti, en todo lo que vas a tener que pasar. Una madre jamás quiere ver a sus hijos sufrir.- su hija la miró con tristeza- Sabes a lo que me refiero, tu vida a cambiado des de que eres una persona publica, todo lo que te sucede por pequeño que sea, se complica.- Mitchie asintió, desde que entro en la farándula, cada discusión o mal entendido se empeora, debido a la prensa que solo quiere vender y a la sociedad que todo lo juzga.- Esto no será fácil, pero estaré aquí para ti.-

Lo sé, mamá.- Ella se quedo pensativa, su madre se dio cuenta de ello y decidió cambiar de tema.

No te mortifiques por eso ahora, mejor cuéntame. ¿Cómo va todo? Tu papá me dijo que fuiste al medico el miércoles y que tenias algo que contarme.-

¿No te lo dijo? – Connie negó- estoy esperando gemelos- Connie la felicito.

¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Connie al notar a Mitchie cabizbaja.

Gemelos, no se si pueda. Tener un bebé es difícil, dos… Me emociona pero también me asusta.- dijo con preocupación.

Mitchie, eso es normal, pero nosotros te apoyaremos, y tus amigos- Mitchie sonrío y le mostró la ecografía a Connie, estuvieron un rato juntas, hasta que tuvieron que ir a la disquera a hablar con Hayle.

Se reunieron con la representante para dar fecha a la conferencia de prensa, Hayle dijo que lo mejor era darlo a conocer cuando Mitchie cumpliera los 4 meses, la cantante le dio la noticia a su manager que estaba esperando gemelos, Hayle se sorprendió pero no tardo en felicitarla, después de un rato Connie y Hayle se quedaron platicando sobre el embarazo de Mitchie, ella se fue a su cafetería favorita y se dirigió a la terraza y vio a una persona conocida, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y respiro profundo, era probable que se lo topara ya que trabajaban para la misma disquera.

¿Está ocupado?- dijo señalando la silla y el chavo negó volteando a verla, se puso de pie y le acomodo la silla.

¡Mitchie! Hola- balbuceó Shane. Ella le sonrío y respondió el saludo, se quedaron en silencio un rato, hasta que Mitchie suspiro- Veo que ya se arreglaron los cosas con tu mamá- ella rió y asintió.

Me conoces muy bien, fue hace un rato, vino a visitarme, hablamos y todo se arregló… y tenías razón- dijo mostrando una sonrisa coqueta.

¿En qué?- contesto Shane mirando el rostro de Mitchie.

Esta orgullosa de mí.- se sonrieron- ¿Y tu como has estado?

Muy bien, estoy emocionado con el lanzamiento del nuevo álbum…- él la miro con detenimiento poniéndola nerviosa- te ves diferente… una linda diferencia.- Mitchie sonrió nerviosa.

Me siento diferente, pero ¿Qué viste diferente? – pregunto perturbada y puso su mano en el vientre de forma inconsciente, que comúnmente hacen las embarazadas en forma de protección, Shane tardo en responder.

En tus ojos, tienen un brillo especial.- al decir esto se miraron y ella suspiro aliviada, en ese comenzó a sonar un celular, Mitchie tomo su celular y checó el identificador.

¡Hola, Justin! – Al escuchar ese nombre el rostro de Shane se puso serio - ¿Qué paso?- se pusieron de pie y Mitchie le hizo señas a Shane para que le diera un minuto y se alejo un poco, el asintió, pero aún podía escuchar lo que ella estaba contestaba.

Llamaba para invitarte a cenar, hace días que no te veo, además necesito decirte algo.

A sí… yo también ¿Cuándo?-

¿Puedes hoy? –

Sí, y ¿Se puede saber de que quieres hablar?-

No, no se puede –dijo con nerviosismo – ¿Estás en tu casa o en el departamento? para pasar por ti.

En mi casa, ayer regresé, como terminaron las grabaciones, ya no tiene sentido estar en el depa.–

¿Bueno entonces paso por ti a las 7?-

Si a las 7 es perfecto, te quiero, bye.- al colgar volvió su atención al pelinegro, quien tenia una mirada herida.

Ya me debo ir, mi mamá me esta esperando.- dijo incomoda.

Ah sí, me dio gusto verte.- dijo fingiendo que esa llamada no le había molestado,

Cuídate.-

Me saludas a Connie- ella asintió y salio de la cafetería.

Justin llevó a Mitchie a un lujoso restaurante Argentino, ella lucia un hermoso vestido estraple color azul caribe, los accesorios eran plateados y traía un broche que detenía la mitad de su cabello que caía con gracia sobre sus hombros.

¿Les traigo el carrito de postres? – Mitchie negó.

No gracias, podría traer una plato con alfajores y un mousse de chocolate por favor.- dijo Justin, Mitchie asintió.

Y ¿qué es lo que me querías decir? "Señor misterioso"- dijo jugando Mitchie.

Es sobre nosotros – el tomó la mano de Mitchie.

Nosotros- el asintió, Mitchie comenzó a incomodarse.

Si, de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti- ella intento detenerlo pero el no la dejo, con la mirada le pidió que le diera la oportunidad de hablar.

No he sido sincero contigo, hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti, y estos últimos días he sentido que algo cambio entre los dos, quiero que me des una oportunidad.- Mitchie soltó su mano de la Justin.

Yo lo siento… lamento haberte ilusionado, estaba confundida y pensé que me había enamorado de ti, pero la verdad es que te quiero pero no de la misma forma que tu a mi- el rostro de Justin se entristeció.

Podemos intentarlo – dijo en voz baja.

Lo sé, pero tu te mereces más que eso, alguien que corresponda tus sentimientos con la misma intensidad, yo se que la vas a encontrar… eres el hombre perfecto, pero no para mi. – hubo un largo silencio.

Tienes razón, no tiene sentido iniciar una relación a medias, pero no quiero perder tu amistad.-

Eso jamás pasara, "Siempre juntos"- ella le sonrió.

"Siempre"- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se quedaron en silencio hasta que el mesero les sirvió sus respectivos postres.

Yo tampoco he sido sincera contigo, acerca de por que me desmaye- Mitchie hizo un pausa, Justin la miro con detenimiento.

Estoy …-

Estas embarazada- Justin completó la frase, Mitchie se quedó sorprendida.

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Tenía mis sospechas, tu cambio de apetito, el desmayo, que ya no bebas vino, que tengan ascos.-

Si lo sabias, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- él se puso de pie y le dio la mano invitándola a bailar.

Estaba esperando que estuvieras lista para decirme, y creo que llegó el momento- ella se puso de pie y se dirigieron juntos a la pista de baile, Mitchie comenzó a llorar.

Perdón, últimamente estoy muy emotiva- dijo entre sollozos.

No te preocupes, eso es algo temporal. ¿Y como lo has estado manejando?- ella continuo llorando en silencio, decidió esconder su rostro el pecho de Justin, pasaron varias canciones hasta que ella se tranquilizo.

Bueno ya esta todo mas tranquilo, pero Hayle casi explota, mi mamá no me hablo en varios días, y aunque no lo creas mi papá fue el que mejor lo tomo, pero gracias al apoyo de Alex y Caitlyn.- El la abrazó para reconfortarla, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que ya era tarde, salieron del restauran.-

Gracias, fue una noche agradable- Mitchie hizo una pausa – Justin, ¿Todo va seguir igual entre nosotros? Necesito tu apoyo, no puedo hacer esto, sin ustedes. - dijo con preocupación, el se acerco y la abrazo.

Si, nunca te voy a dejar sola- y besó su frente, Mitchie entro a la casa y se encontró con su madre y le platico todo lo sucedido esa noche.

En los días siguientes, en varias revistas de chisme aparecían, fotos y comentarios sobre la cena que tuvieron Mitchie y Justin, las cuales reforzaron los rumores de que ambos compartían una relación amorosa, esto no le agrado a Mitchie y menos a Shane. Justin le dijo a la castaña que los ignorara, pero que en cierta forma esto iba a desviar la atención de quien es el papá de los bebés, y de esa forma protegería a Shane, aun así el estrés y preocupación comenzó a apoderase de Mitchie sin que ella fuera consiente de ello. Aunque a Justin le costara aceptarlo, sabía que Mitchie amaba a Shane, y no le dice que es el papá para evitar que la prensa lo ataque como lo va hacer con ella. Shane estaba herido al escuchar los chismes, aunque el conoce al medio y sabe que muchas notas de esas revistas son mentiras, pero el sabe de los sentimientos de Justin y que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de conquistar a Mitchie, aunque el pelinegro se castigaba mentalmente por que era su culpa todo lo que estaba pasando porque el termino con Mitchie.

Los días pasaron rápido, el festejo de Jason llegó, un día crucial en su vida, porqué sus amigos y Shane se enterarían sobre su embarazo. Esa tarde hubo una carne asada en la casa de Conect3.

-Lista- Dijo Mitchie dándose valor, respiro profundo asintió y entro a la casa…

Fin del capitulo


	6. Me llora el cielo

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son propiedad de Disney Channel. Ninguna canción me pertenece.

Capitulo 6. Me llora el cielo.

Siento las gotas que mojan mi piel  
Mi fiel compañero, el recuerdo de ayer  
Me llora el cielo  
Como te extraño mitad de mi ser  
Y hacer el amor hasta el amanecer.- Jesse & Joy

Los días pasaron rápido, el festejo de Jason llegó, esa tarde hubo una carne asada en la casa de Conect3.

-Lista- Mitchie respiro profundo asintió y entro a la casa, dejo el postre que traía en la cocina.

-Mitchie que bueno verte, ya estas mejor- ella dejo en la barra el postre y corrió a abrazarlo.-

-Feliz cumpleaños- pero no soltó su abrazo.-

-Solo faltabas tú, todos están nadando.-

-A aquí están tus regalos- y le entrego una caja de cartón y arriba venia una de regalo.

- ¿Un pastel? – Mitchie negó- Un flan- el rostro del festejado se ilumino.

- Y no cualquiera es el flan especial Torres.

-Genial hace meses que no como uno.- colocaron las cosas en sus respectivas mesas y salieron al jardín, el cual era muy amplio y hermoso, en el lado derecho estaba el asador a unos de metros de él iniciaba la alberca rectangular en uno de los lados había un jacuzzi, enfrente estaban unas elegantes mesas de jardín blancas, del otro lado del patio había un estanque con un pequeño muelle, detrás de él había una sala techada, en el cual iniciaba un bar y grandes árboles, con Mitchie se acercó a la piscina a saludar a los chicos. Barron, Nate, Jason, Shane y Sanders, estaban jugando voleibol así que solo le sonrieron, Alex y Caitlyn estaban sentadas al borde de la alberca. Ella, Peggie y Lola se encontraban acostadas en los camastros tomando el sol.- ¡Hola!- saludo la castaña, las tres chicas se percataron de la presencia de Mitchie y se acercaron a saludarla.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto la asiática.

-Muy bien, pero ustedes cuéntenme que han hecho.- las cuatro chicas platicaron un buen rato ya que se estaban poniendo al día.

¡Qué calor! ¡Vamos a nadar chicas!- dijo Lola, y todas las chicas se metieron a la alberca a excepción de Mitchie, Caitlyn salió del agua para acercarse a su amiga.

-¡Vamos a nadar! – Mitchie la miro dudosa, en ese momento la rubia entendió la preocupación de la castaña, y se dirigieron a hacia los baños, Mitchie se quito el vestido- Tranquila, con ese tankini no se nota tu pancita. Te ves muy bien- Caitlyn tardo varios minutos en convencer a su querida amiga, cuando las dos llegaron al borde de la alberca los chicos seguían jugando, los equipos eran hombres contra mujeres y solo faltaba una persona para completar el equipo de las chicas, ellos notaron la presencia de Mitchie y Caitlyn. Lola, Nate y Shane se quedaron observando a Mitchie, ella solo les dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa, a Shane le pareció extraño que Mitchie no estuviera usan un triquini que es su modelo bañador favorito.

-¿Cuál de las dos va a jugar?- grito Ella.

-Yo seré el arbitro- dijo Mitchie emociona y se sentó al borde la piscina, Caitlyn comenzó a reírse y murmuro-¡Buena esa!- y se aventó a la alberca, mientras los chicos jugaban una persona estaba preparando la comida, a lo largo del partido Alex se percato que Mitchie colocaba constantemente sus manos en su vientre de manera inconsciente, ella rogaba por se la única en notar eso, pero no fue así. El partido fue interrumpido para comer unos bocadillos y tomar agua.

Mitchie entro a la casa por un poco de jugo, y se quedo rato viendo hacia la nada, sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotar su vientre mientras le hablaba a los bebés, era algo que ya se le había hecho costumbre y lo hacía de forma inconsciente.-Los amo, ya quiero conocerlos- dijo dulcemente, la llenaba de tanta paz a hablarle con ellos, y salió de su ensimismamiento al darse cuenta que no estaba sola, ella lo vio con horror.

-¿Estás...?- era más una afirmación que pregunta, ya que había sospechado eso desde que la vio sobar su vientre en el partido voleibol, ella asintió tímidamente.- ¿Cuánto tienes?- la mirada de Nate se lleno de esperanza al esperar esa respuesta.

-2 meses.- la castaña no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

-Oh- fue todo lo que pudo decir y su mirada se lleno de tristeza, para él eso significaba que Shane no era el padre y que eran ciertos los rumores de Mitchie y Justin.

-¿Cuando se lo vas a decir? Esto va a ser muy fuerte para él.- dijo con sequedad, él se dio la vuelta, pero ella no lo dejo y lo tomó con fuerza de la mano.

-Nate, por favor. No digas nada, yo se los pienso decir hoy.-

-Mitchie, no sé si él pueda entender que la mujer que ama, ya rehízo su vida.-la castaña no pudo decir nada, y lo soltó ya que sintió herida al escucharlo, él se dio cuenta de ello.

-Lo siento… es que me preocupa.- el se acerco y la abrazo.- Se que él termino contigo... No importa, puedes contar conmigo.- Ella no pudo más y se soltó llorando, se a ferro a su ex-cuñado, el pudo entender en ese abrazó que ella también estaba preocupada por Shane, que no importaba quien era el padre, ella amaba Shane, así se quedaron hasta que se tranquilizo, después de un buen rato salieron al jardín, cuando el cocinero grito que la comida estaba lista, todos salieron disparados a servirse la carne asada, Mitchie se comenzó a acercar al asador y conforme avanzaba detectaba un olor que le desagradaba, así que se detuvo.

-¡Alex!- llamó Mitchie, y le tomo la mano.

-¡Que tienes!- contesto la castaña al notar el rostro pálido que tenia Mitchie.

- Ese olor me esta dando nauseas, ¿Me puedes traer un plato? De cualquier cosa menos carne, es que si me acerco más no creo aguantar las ganas de vomitar.- Alex asintió.

-Siéntate por allá para que estés contra el viento ¿Quieres que te traiga agua natural?- la castaña negó rápidamente.

-Todo menos eso, tomar agua natural me hace vomitar.-

-En serio, ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por que no me habías dicho?- ella solo sacudió los hombros.

- Desde la semana pasada, así que comencé a tomar aguas de sabor, no te lo dije por que no le di mucha importancia. No te preocupes estoy bien- dicho esto Alex se acerco a las mesas para servir unos platos, y le comento a Caitlyn lo sucedido, la rubia le dijo a los chicos que mejor se sentaran en donde estaba Mitchie, por que el humo de asador no le gustaba, así que accedieron a cambiarse de lugar. Todos se acomodaron en las mesas y Shane se acomodo al frente de Mitchie y mientras comían el la miraba de manera discreta y se dio cuenta que Alex le susurraba cosas a Mitchie pero solo pudo entender lo ultimo que cuchicheaban.

- " Si, hoy se los voy a decir,- la castaña hizo una pausa- el único que me preocupa … - Mitchie guardo silencio de repente, por que se dio cuenta que Shane la observaba, así que le hizo una seña con el rostro a Alex para que hiciera algo, su amiga entendió de inmediato el mensaje.

- Barron, ¿Cómo va su show?- todos voltearon a ver a Barron y Sanders.

-Van genial, el rating ha estado subiendo- comento Barron.

- Si y solo llevamos dos meses al aire, y hemos tenido una excelente respuesta.- complemento su compañero. Siguieron hablando de trivialidades hasta que terminaron de comer, y pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando en la alberca, al obscurecer se acomodaron en la sala de jardín que esta cubierta por un techo con tejaban, además tenía un zona de bar en el fondo, ahí comenzaron a hablar de temas mas serios, como las dificultades que había tenido Ella al iniciar su línea de ropa, pero que al final todo había resultado bien.

-Necesito decirles algo, antes de que se enteren por otro medio…Es que, no sé como lo van a tomar.- hizo una pausa, comenzó a jugar con sus manos y bajo la vista, estaba muy nerviosa, sus amigos les hicieron señas de que continuara.-Recuerdan el día que me desmaye en las locaciones de luna nueva… yo no les dije la verdadera razón del desmayo.-

-¿Qué pasa? Nos estas asustando.-dijo Barron al verla tan nerviosa, todos estaban igual.

- ¡Voy a ser mamá!- dijo con rapidez, todos se sorprendieron, Shane se puso pálido y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-O sea ¿Cómo?- Ella pregunto confundida rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- contesto con suavidad mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos, todos seguían sin palabras.

- Digan algo… por favor.- apenas se escucho decir a la castaña y entrelazo sus manos tratando de aligerar el ambiente, todos reaccionaron trataron de entender por todo lo que estaba pasando y le faltaba por suceder a su amiga, sabían que no iba a ser nada fácil llevar su embarazo por la prensa así que uno por uno le dieron todo su apoyo a excepción de Shane que parecía ausente.

-¿Cómo estás?-

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ella y Lola, todos a excepción de Shane la miraron fijamente.

- Pues estoy más tranquila, el día que me entere no lo podía creer, estaba aterrada. – Hizo una pausa.

- Esa noche nos quedamos con ella y la notamos muy preocupada- comentó Caitlyn señalando a Alex- y nos contó que estaba embarazada…- ella tomó de la mano a Mitchie por debajo de la mesa para motivarla a seguir platicando la historia, la castaña respiro profundo.

- Si ellas fueron a las primeras que les dije, y gracias a su apoyo pude sobrellevar todo este asunto – calló unos segundos para contestar la pregunta de Ella, ya que está le hizo señas de que le contestara- No me he sentido bien, estos últimos días he tenido muchas nauseas.-

-Por eso Alex te sirvió la comida- comentó Ella.

- Si, mi olfato se agudizo, no sabes lo horrible que es.- dijo haciendo muecas de asco.

- Gracias a eso, tuve que cambiar de perfume- dijo Alex fingiendo indignación.- ¡Por que a la jovencita le daba nauseas!-

- ¡Eso fue una escusa, para decir que cambiaras de perfume!- bromeo Barron y todos soltaron una suave risa, y por fin después de tanto rato el ambiente comenzó a relajarse.

- Mitchie, ¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo? – pregunto con simplicidad Jason, el rostro de Mitchie mostró incomodidad por una fracción de segundo que solo Shane percibió ya que estaba pendiente de cada movimiento que hacia.

- Como nueve semanas- Shane a provecho ese momento y camino en silencio hacia la alberca, Mitchie fue la única que noto eso, Nate observaba en silencio a la pareja de ex-novios.

- ¡Ay que emoción voy a tener un sobrino! O ¿sobrina?- dijo con duda la ultima palabra Peggy.

-Sobrinos, pero aún es pronto para saber el sexo. – corrigió Caitlyn causando una pequeña revuelta entre los presentes.

Ella les siguió platicando como se sentía y como planeaba manejar el delicado tema, después de un rato y que sus amigos le dejaron de prestar tanta atención, ella se acerco ha Shane que estaba parado cerca de un árbol en ese momento, sus amigos no perdían detalle del acercamiento.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?- dijo Shane con explosividad.

-Disculpa- contesto con incredulidad e indignada.

- ¡Embarazada! ¿Cómo es posible?- le dijo Shane.

-Te lo explico- comento con sarcasmo y levantando una ceja- resulta que cuando un chico y una chica…-

-¡No, esto es serio¡- ambos se miraron fijamente.- Sabes a que me refiero, ¿Cómo pudiste estar con otro? ¿Quién es el padre?- la interrumpió el pelinegro con enojo, al escuchar esas palabras Mitchie se ofendió, sintió como la rabia subía por sus venas, como era posible que pensara eso de ella, que lo primero que pasara por su mente era que alguien mas es el padre y no él, que no relaciono las semanas que tenia de embarazo, pensó la castaña.

- ¡Con que derecho me reclamas! ¡Te recuerdo que tú terminaste conmigo! ¡Tú provocaste esto! - la castaña levanto la voz y lo señalo, todos sus amigos se alarmaron a ver la interacción de la exnovios e iban a acercarse pero Alex los detuvo.

- ¡Tan rápido me superaste¡ o ¡Lo hiciste por despecho!- espeto Shane, el rostro de Mitchie se enrojeció, endureció la mirada y sin previo aviso su mano derecha azotó la mejilla de Shane quitándole el aliento.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así! ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡Después de lo que me hiciste! - Mitchie respiraba con rapidez, ambos se miraron en silencio, ella lo miraba dolida y él con perplejidad. Cuando el enojo de Shane comenzó a bajar se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había actuado, pero su rabia no lo dejaba pensar y explotaba sin poder controlar su boca.

-Yo… yo no quería decirte eso...- tartamudeo.

-¡Entonces por que lo dijiste!- dijo con voz seca, Mitchie comenzó a respirar con pesadez, Shane tardo en poder formular una palabra ya que solo balbuceaba.

-Mitchie yo… discúlpame...- la castaña lo calló con un movimiento de mano, miro hacia otro lado y se inclino hacia delante, se agarró el pecho tratando de calmar sus nauseas pero no pudo, Shane la miro con preocupación, ella vomito y se tambaleo, ese momento todos se pusieron de pie, el pelinegro intento ayudar a la castaña.

-¡No me toques! ¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó histérica, en ese momento todos corrieron a lado de Mitchie, él la obedeció, se quedó quieto mientras Jason tomaba a Mitchie en sus brazos y la llevaba al sillón donde unos minutos atrás estaban sentados, cuando todos dejaron solo a Shane, él se fue a su cuarto a paso forzado, en cuanto desapareció de la vista, todos comenzaron a abrumarla con preguntas, ella respiraba agitada.

-¡Quiero estar sola!- ella los hizo a un lado con suavidad, camino con rapidez hacia su bolso y saco las llaves de su coche y el celular, sus amigos empezaron a seguir, pero Peggy les dijo a los chicos que mejor fueran con Shane para saber como estaba, que su amiga necesitaba espacio y hablar.

-No vas a manejar así- ordeno Caitlyn y le arrebato las llaves.- Siéntate.- suplico la rubia, ella negó, tomo el celular e hizo una llamada, al terminarla, sus amigas la llevaron a limpiarse al baño, ella se dio un baño rápido y se puso ropa limpia, se sentó y les dijo que otro día les contaba, que en esos momentos no tenia la energía para hablar ni el humor, las chicas accedieron Mitchie apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de Lola, la morena le acariciaba en cabello y las otras chicas comenzaron a cantar una canción tranquila para calmarla. Después de un rato se escucho que una camioneta se estaciono frente a la mansión, Shane se encontraba sentado en el balcón en un punto ciego para los que estaban en el jardín, Mitchie recibió un mensaje, al leerlo se levanto con rapidez, se despidió de sus amigas y salió de la casa y corrió al encuentro del amigo que venia a recogerla, al abrazarlo empezó a sollozar, y se aferró con mas fuerza, cuando se tranquilizo la castaña le platico lo que había pasado con Shane, él se molesto con la actitud del pelinegro así que no dudo en entrar a la casa, pero fue interceptado por Shane, quien había bajado del balcón cuando lo vio llegar.

-¡Justin!- espeto el vocalista, y sin previo aviso Justin le dio un puñetazo a Shane tirando al suelo, Nate corrió al lado de su hermano y Jasón se puso en medio de los chicos por si comenzaban a golpearse, cuando Mitchie entro a la casa solo vio tirado a Shane con la boca sangrando.

-Justin, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Porqué lo golpeaste?- la castaña dijo con seriedad, Justin la miró agacho el rostro y se dirigió a Shane quien ya se había puesto de pie y se limpiaba la sangre, Mitchie lo miraba consternada.

-Te lo advierto Shane, no voy a permitir que te expreses así de mi novia-dijo haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras-, y menos en su estado.- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esa declaración.

-Si, no debí hablarle así… Es verdad Mitchie, ¿Son novios? – ambos se miraron y por segunda vez en su vida, ella iba a decir algo que lastimaría a Shane de forma cruel.- Si, es verdad.-Tomó la mano del ojiverde y la poso con suavidad sobre su pancita, Shane se quedo pasmado al ver ese movimiento,- Vamos Justin- dijo con frialdad- ya no quiero estar aquí,- las ultimas palabras salieron con veneno, tomo de la mano a su "novio" y salieron, pero antes se disculpo con el resto de los Gray y le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Shane, el no la notó.

Todo el viaje a casa de Mitchie fue en un silencio incomodo, había tanta tenso entre los mejores amigos que era casi palpable y eso era algo completamente nuevo para ellos, y los agradaba nada, esa situación, pero ninguno sabia que decir.

-Agradezco que me defendieras, aun así no debimos hacerle creer eso, ni debiste golpearlo.- Justin guardo silencio, no sabían que hacer, el daño estaba hecho, aunque ambos podían decir la verdad, no iban a poder reparar el daño que el habían hecho para eso no había vuelta atrás.

-Discúlpame, no debí llamarte, esto no es justo para ti tampoco.- El ojivede no la pudo mirar a los ojos por que se sentía herido, la castaña se dio cuenta de eso.- Fui muy egoísta e insensible contigo, no se que estaba pensando…- hubó largo silencio, hasta que él lo rompió.

-Yo también lo fui-él respiro profundo y paso saliva- lo mejor es que tomemos distancia, no puedo seguir...- él no tuvo la fuerza para terminar la oración, pero ella entendió, el dolor con el que hablaba Justin era evidente, ella se armo de valor para mirarlo al rostro y lo pudo ver en su mirada, todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era casi igual al que había visto en los ojos de Shane.

-Lo sé y te entiendo.- contestó con suavidad.-Perdóname Justin, tomate el tiempo que necesites...-Los hombros de Justin se relajaron un poco aunque él seguía sin mirarla y solo asintió.

-Dame tiempo, llámame en caso de emergencias.- En asintió en forma de agradecimiento, además se dio cuenta que las ultimas palabras fueron de emergencias medicas, no sentimentales por el remarcó que hizo en "Emergencias", ella bajo del coche y entró a la mansión. Esa noche Mitchie lloro, no logro conciliar el sueño, ya que había lastimado a dos personas importantes en su vida y aparte sentía dolores en su vientre, pero no le prestó atención imaginando que era por lo sucedido en la tarde.

A la mañana siguiente, Mitchie llegó temprano a la disquera ya que tenía la urgencia de hablar con Haley en persona.

-¡Hey, no te esperaba tan temprano!- dijo la pelinegra, Mitchie intento sonreír pero no pudo, los ojos de la castaña tenía unas ojeras horribles.

-Lo se, pero necesitaba hablar contigo- la castaña se sentó.

- ¿Qué paso?-

-Ayer le dije a mis amigos, sobre el embarazo.-

- Y ¿Qué te dijeron? -

- Al principio nada,- dijo con tristeza– después me preguntaron lo de siempre ¿Cómo estoy? ¿Cuánto tengo de embarazo?.. El problema fue que ahí estaba Shane- Haley estaba sorprendida.

- Él se quedó en shock sin pronunciar palabra y se fue a caminar a la alberca en silencio, después de un rato lo seguí y …- Mitchie comenzó a temblar y Haley la miro preocupada.

- Discutimos, me acerque a el para saber como estaba, pero me acuso de haberlo traicionado ¿Cómo pudiste estar con otro? Me dijo, le grite que fue el quien me termino, cuando eso paso y me contesto que ¡Tan rápido me superaste¡ o ¡lo hiciste por despecho!…- la castaña no pudo controlarse comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le dijiste?- dijo alarmada la manager, estaba desconcertada que había pasado entre ellos que Mitchie se encontraba así, decidió abrazarla y espero en callada a que el llanto de su amiga cesara.

Lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas- dijo entre lloriqueos- Creo que ese golpe lo hizo reaccionar e intento disculparse...- Hayle la acompaño en silencio mientras ella terminaba de contarle lo sucedio hasta que se tranquilizo.-Eso no fue todo… ¡Hice algo horrible! Me lastimo tanto… que quise causarle el mismo dolor y yo…

¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

Le hice creer que Justin es el papá y no solo eso le dije que éramos novios.- Mitchie estaba llorando de forma indescriptible, Haley no sabia que decir, solo la abrazó.

Todo va estar bien.- intento tranquilizarla.

¡No! ¡No lo estará! ¡Soy una persona horrible!¡Lastime al hombre que amo y a mi mejor amigo. ¡No puedes decir que todo estará bien, porque no será así!- la castaña estaba hiperventilando. Después de que se tranquilizó.

Se que no estuvo bien lo que le dije, es que ¡No pensé que me fuera a decir eso!- se le quebró la voz, su amiga la miro con comprensión.

-No justifico lo que dijo, pero deberías hablar con el cuando se tranquilice, ten en cuenta que ustedes ya tienen unos meses sin andar, están dolidos y el te ama, es el dolor hablando por él.- realmente le costaba trabajo decirle eso a Mitchie, pero no tenia caso meter cizaña ya no quería ver los sufrir más, y era verdad lo que decía, si ella estuviera en el lugar de Shane le dolería saber del embarazo de Mitchie ya que sentiría que la perdió para siempre. Ella intentaba ponerse el lugar de Shane, tal vez ella no hubiera reaccionado de forma irrazonable como él, por su carácter muy explosivo, como olvidar su actitud antes de ir a Camp Rock.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta el día de decirle a la prensa el embarazo de Mitchie había llegado, aunque ese tiempo no había sido fácil para ella, ya que la tristeza y el estrés la estaban consumiendo en silencio, nadie se percataba de ello a excepción de el medico, él solo le pedía a Mitchie reposo y que se relajara para que su estrés bajara y que se alimentara más, ya que por el estrés el cuerpo no absorbía propiamente los nutrientes, que aunque el embarazo iba bien, en términos que podamos entender ya que el idioma medico es muy complicado, era como si el cuerpo de Mitchie estuviera cubriendo lo mínimo que te pide un embarazo, nada más, estaba en el borde de un embarazo normal a un embarazo con riesgos, debido a que el estrés es el mayor causantes de enfermedades en la actualidad. Alex se había molestado con su mejor amiga por lo que había pasado con Justin pero decidió olvidarlo cuando la castaña reconoció el error de haber lastimado a su hermano, y puso distancia entre ellos. Por otro lado Caitlyn no estaba nada de acuerdo con la situación, pero decidió callar y no meterse en ese tema y acerca de Shane, bueno él estaba en completa desesperación y solo opto por enfrascarse en el trabajo para no pensar en Mitchie, además de alejarse de loa medios para evitar enterarse de alguna noticia sobre ellos, aunque Nate pensaba que era raro que después de la fiesta de su hermano, no se volviera a escuchar en las noticias ni por sus conocidos algo sobre ellos dos.

La castaña estaba nerviosa, no sabía como iba a reaccionar la prensa, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, además ya casi era imposible disimular el embarazo, era mejor que enfrentara el tema de frente a que se empezaran a esparcir más rumores. Eso le hizo recordar la conversación mas sincera que haya tenido con alguien sobre el embarazo, esas palabras habían sido lo que ella necesitaba escuchar, aunque eran dolorosas era la cruda verdad no hubo maldad en ellas solo sinceridad, le hizo ver la realidad del tema, y había sido dichas por la persona que menos esperaba.

FLASH BACK

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué necesitabas verme a esta hora de la madrugada?- preguntó con preocupación Mitchie, la llamada que su amiga le había hecho hacia una hora, le había quitado el sueño por ansiedad, la recién llegada se veía cansada y ansiosa, aun así se tomo el tiempo para revisar de arriba a abajo a la castaña, lo que causo que está colocara sus manos protectoramente sobre su estómago.

-Vengo llegando de un vuelo de 12 horas, ¿Puedo pasar?- la castaña la miro confundida y asintió, la dirigió hasta la cocina donde le preparo un café a su amiga, y se preparo un té.

-Gracias.- La recién llegada le dirigió una mirada de resignación. - ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Mitch?- se preguntó a si misma con voz suave.- No tienes remedio. ¡Tú eres la que necesita apoyo! Y te haces la fuerte porque te preocupas por mí... Perdóname, por no estar aquí para apoyarte cuando, paso lo de Shane.- La rubia se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo.- He estado hablando con las chicas, y me han dicho todo, porque tu solo me decías "Estoy bien, Tess no te preocupes" Pensé que éramos amigas.

-Somos amigas.- corrigió con rapidez la castaña y correspondió el abrazo.

-Entonces porque no me dijiste la verdad.-

-Yo...- La castaña no tenía respuesta, sabía que tendría que haberle dicho, pero no quería preocupar a más personas.

-Mira, te conozco y sé porque lo hiciste, pero en tu voz lo percibo, algo pasa y es algo más grande que una ruptura, pero ahora estoy aquí en persona, así que dime ¿Qué necesitas? -Esa pregunta la disloco, no era la que esperaba, todo mundo le preguntaba lo mismo ¿Que paso? ¿Cómo estás? Pero sintió que esa era la única que quería contestar en ese momento.

-Necesito, sinceridad, se que cuento con tu apoyo incondicional, pero lo que en verdad necesito es que un punto de vista justo.- hizo una pausa -Prometes decirme la verdad- la rubia lo prometió.- Así que asumo, que no sabes nada ¿Verdad?- al ver la mirada de la ojiazul la miro confusa, la castaña se llevo las manos a la espalda, se escucho el sonido del velcro al separarse retiro la faja y levanto su blusa. La rubia se sentó de la impresión, Mitchie le conto todo lo que habían pasado los últimos meses respecto al embarazo, la rubia suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-Dilo.-

-De nuestro grupo de amigos, no pensé que tú fueras a salir con tu domingo siete. Te creí la más prudente, ¿Qué más te puedo decir? Que pudieron ser más cuidadosos, ah pero por supuesto, en que estabas pensando, hay miles de métodos anticonceptivos, si hubieran… -Esas palabras dolieron, pero agradeció la sinceridad, nadie le había dicho eso, y en cierta forma le hacía falta, no porque le gusta sufrir o fuera mártir, si no porque es necesario escuchar la verdad, no solo digan que todo estará bien sino ser consciente que cada acción tiene una reacción,- Pero eso ya no importa, esto va a sonar desalentador pero la realidad es así, y aunque no importa lo que la gente opine, la prensa los va a atacar, no tendrán piedad, aunque tu hagas las cosas de frente y se los digas en la conferencia (que para mi vas a hacer lo correcto), a ellos no les importara que estén enamorados, solo el hecho de que es fuera del matrimonio y son artistas jóvenes, te puedo decir mil cosas más… así que lo resumiré, esto va a ser un infierno,- Mitchie comenzó a sentirse sin esperanzas- no sabes todo lo que mi madre "TJ Tyler" sufrió cuando descubrieron su embarazo.- La castaña la miro con asombrada, Tess jamás había hablado de ese tema.- Mi padre no quiso hacerse responsable ¿Sabes?- su tonó de voz era duró-, y aun así ella salió adelante,- ¿Y tú?- dijo con suavidad- tienes a Shane y a nosotros, créeme no quieres hacer esto sola y estoy segura que él no te rechazara cuando se lo digas, si ese hombre te ama como dice que lo hace, y lo hace, te perdonara. Tienes que ser fuerte, él infierno no será tan malo entre más apoyo tengas de las personas que te aman.- la tomo de la mano.

End of the flash back.

El recordar ese día le dio las fuerzas que le faltaban para hablar en la conferencia de prensa.

¡Todo va a salir bien!- le aseguro Alex, Mitchie salió del trance y observo a sus amigas que estaban en los camerinos dando le fuerzas y el apoyo que necesitaba, en ese momento entro la asistente.

Mitchie entramos al aire en 5 minutos… lista- Mitchie miro por ultima ves a Alex, Caitlyn y a Tess ellas le sonrieron, con eso la castaña salió del cuarto, y sus amigas se voltearon a ver la televisión, en la cual se veía a Hayle tomar el micrófono.


End file.
